Gravity Falls: Legend of the Slender
by TimPrime1
Summary: A few years have passed since Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls. However, the weirdness there has been put under control (mostly). But overtime, children begin to vanish. Even now, Pacifica is being watched by the creature... With the twins returning, can Pacifica and Dipper confronted it? Or will they fall victim to this unknown creature?
1. Chapter 1 Weirdness in Returns

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter One:

Weirdness in Returns

Tom: Greeting Fanfiction writers and Toonami-faithful viewers. Hope you all are ready! This might be owned by Disney and creepypasta; but it's a fan made story. So, free game.

Sara: We're getting the live transmissions now!

Drones blast beams into the ground and send data up to the Absolution.

Sara: Alright, Tom! We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (Hits the touchscreen buttons and hits the play button.)

TP1

A few years have passed since Weirdmageddon took place in Gravity Falls. Bill Cipher was finally defeated. Now, everything was mostly back to the way it was. All of Gravity Falls had recovered and its citizens made sure to ignore any part of weirdness. Except for when it went too far. Soos still ran the Mystery Shack with his now wife, Melody. His grandmother decided to move out and back into her old house; especially since she rented it out to those that needed a place to stay.

Gideon wasn't being the fake psychic anymore, especially since his parents didn't fear him anymore. He was more into mysteries and paranormal stuff. Always looking into the weirdness in Gravity Falls. His father was always selling cars as his mother got a job as an insurance agent. Wendy had graduated High School. She had gotten more into her family's lumber jacking business. Yet, she thinks there could be more to her future career. Just didn't know what.

As for the police force, Sheriff Blubs and Officer Durland had gotten a few more men and women to join. Tyler was still mayor for Gravity Falls, had been campaign for governor recently. His campaign slogan: 'To help out our beautiful Oregon, we have to get 'im!'Fiddleford McGucket was still living at the Northwest Manor with his son, Tate.

Preston Northwest had his family to settle into a middle class home, much to his and his wife's Priscilla dismay. Pacifica, their daughter, was thrilled to be living life as a normal person. Yet, she missed the Pines twins. Primarily Dipper. Hoping she would see him again. Even as her parents tried to get back in their old mansion.

Even thought there was a lot of peace in Gravity Falls, there was still certain evil lurking in the shadows. Primarily in the woods. Not as dangerous as Bill was. Just something, that wasn't right at all. Especially since certain tentacles shaped marks appeared on the ground where a kids foot prints were. It was more mysterious than the other events that occurred.

Back with the Northwests. Preston was still making sure to go up in the business he was at. Hoping to become high class again. Priscilla was a model, to try and get double the cash. She had told their daughter to go and get groceries, since she was thinking more about her modeling. Much to Pacifica's dismay, she went to get food. She was barely capable of driving, but loved to walk.

As she went to the grocery store, she had her hands in her skirt pockets (if that is a thing) and looked at the sidewalk. "Ever since we lost everything; all thanks to Bill, and my dad's stubbornness, it's more hard on my parents." She said to herself, but looked forward then to the sky. "Yet! I love my new life. I get to be normal. Like all the other kids. My parents might hate it, but it's better this way." She stated. "I know they're treating me more like a servant. Yet, I like running around to do chores." She said to herself still.

She continued walking as the grocery store got into view. "My parents may not have as much cash for the richest foods, the best vehicles. Or the best underwear." She said to herself, giggling; knowing that she wore regular underwear. Even though her mom considers it middle class, as she does for everything. "It's great as it is. Yet, I hoped to see the Pines twins a few summers ago." She mentioned, looking forward again. "I hope they haven't forgotten about us. Everyone hopes the same thing." She stated.

With the twins, they were going through their last year of Sophomore year of high school, the summer about to begin. They were rushing to their final class and got in, in time. "Geeze, Mabel. High School is much tougher, especially since we're about two years away from graduating." Dipper commented, having grown into a teen more. A mustache was beginning to grow below his nose and he had some peach-fuzz facial hair. Not to mention, he still wore the hat Wendy let him have to remember her by; and was more toned with a bit of a tan. Not to mention, hist voice had chaged as well. Having adjusted and gotten deeper.

Mabel panted a bit, having grown more and her chest having developed. This surprised her as she had no idea what was going on with her body until her mother explained everything. Her sweater was now tied around her waist, and her cuteness was still active. Especially since her braces were removed. Not only that, but her voice changed a bit as well. "No kiddin'. These classes might have been tougher, but we've managed to get though them." She stated with a bubbly smile.

Dipper looked out the window, as their friends showed up for class. "Do you think that everyone in Gravity Falls still remember us?" He questioned. He was also thinking about Pacifica. She had been on his mind a lot after they had left.

Mabel sighed and looked at her scrapbook she kept of everyone back in Gravity Falls. "I hope so as well. Especially since our parents heard about what occurred there. I know Waddles wants to return there as well." She told her brother.

"Haven't you guys, like, heard?" They heard one of their friends question. They towards her.

"What do you mean, Stephanie?" Dipper questioned. Especially since he knows she has a small crush on him and barely wants any other girl on him. Yet, only one girl he really liked was on his mind, but didn't know if she had the same feelings for him.

"Guys! It's been in the news. Kids have been vanishing from that area for sometime." Their other friend told them.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Mabel questioned.

"It's creepy guys! Much like the pasta I found a few years ago. Strange tentacle markings have been found where a child has been. No word if they're alive or anything about the creature." Their other friend told them. Both Dipper and Mabel knew Francis was creepy. Yet, telling them this, surprised them a bit. They never knew of a creature like that. Dipper had read the books many times, and didn't remember a creature like that. Although, he did remember seeing one with tentacles when Pacifica got them into trouble again with Mr. What's-His-Face.

The twins looked to each other. "Mabel! We need to convince our parents we need to go back. If it's something like what we've dealt with. We're the only ones that can solve it." He told her. She gave off a serious face and gave a nod.

After school they went home and hoped their parents would understand. When they asked, they got their answer. "You both are going back for a visit." Their mom told them. This had stunned. Especially since they were very reluctant to let them go the other summers.

"I'm all confused. Over the previous summers, you wouldn't let us go. Now you are?" Dipper questioned.

"Sport, it's time you had a chance to revisit your Great Uncles again. Since they're there, we know you'll be safe. Especially with a creature on the loose." Their father explained.

"This doesn't bother any of you?" Mabel questioned.

"Of course not. Both of your Great Uncles know how to handle those creatures. Especially since they have plenty of knowledge about them." Their father continued on.

"Plus, you both are growing up. It's time we let you have more freedom." Their mother told them. "Also, take Waddles. We don't want him to stay here." Their mother told them.

The twins rushed up the stairs and began to pack. It wasn't long until they came down the steps and looked at their parents who were ready to take them to the bus stop.

Back with Pacifica, after her shopping; she was looking up at the sky as she laid on the grass. The wind blowing in her hair. Looking at the clouds, she saw one that looked just like Dipper. She felt that strange feeling again, knowing what it probably meant. She looked at the picture of him from years ago in a news paper article. She always kept it in her bra. That way no one would know. Not even her own parents. "I do hope they return. I can hopefully tell Dipper my secret love for him. I never knew it until after he left." She said to herself.

"I knew I felt something when I first hugged him. Especially when he said all those nice things about me. It really got to me in that burlap sack. As soon as he lost his face, however; I felt as if I lost him and a piece of me as well." She said to herself. Thankfully, she had been getting over her past self and began to feel more like herself. She looked up at the sky and gave a small smile, having a feeling she'll see him again soon.

As for Gideon, he was investigating the missing children. As well as the weird tentacles in the ground. "Huh! This is pretty weird. These markings are pretty heavy, yet. It looks like they moved lightly and smoothly." He stated as he made his observation.

"That much, I can tell as well." Someone said. Gideon looked up and saw a dark figure come up next to him. As he knelled down, Gideon saw it's Stanford Pines. This completely shocked him as he gasped to see he returned. Still in the same old clothing, but not much older. "From this I can tell what's probably been here." Stanford explained.

Gideon was lost for words as he stared at him. Not expecting to see him. "St-St-Standford?!" He said in his still shocked tone.

He looked over to Gideon. "Oh, sorry Gideon. Yeah! I know. It's a big shock to see me. It's been a while." He stated as he smiled.

"Y-You're back. When did you return?" He questioned.

"A few days ago. I decided to lay low for those few days until I heard about the weird anomalies. With these strange tentacle lines in the dirt where a child used to be." He stated.

"Do you know what they are? And where's Stanley?" Gideon requested.

"He'll be along shortly. He was running a few errands and getting a few chores dealt with." He told Gideon.

Stanley comes running out of a store elsewhere with a mob of gangsters behind him. "I TOLD YOU ALL I WAS PAYING YOU BACK. DIDN'T SAY HOW! HAHAHAHA." He laughed as he had a suitcase full of money and jewelry under his arm. They continued to chase him.

Back with Gideon and Ford. Ford took pictures with a digital camera. Gideon was surprised at this. "I'm sure you're questioning my digital camera. I got this from on our adventures over the seas. Found many anomalies and solved them. They were a bit complicated too." He told Gideon.

"Then what about this? Is this in your journals?" Gideon requested, gesturing to the tentacle marks.

"Hmm, possibly. They do seem very familiar and I'm curious." Ford said as he looked to Gideon. "When did you begin doing this stuff?" He asked.

"It was a while after all you Pines left. Remembering the journals and all of Weirdmageddon. It got me interested into doing this kind of work. Instead of being a fake psychic." He told Ford.

"Well, now, seems like we have some work to do." Ford stated.

Pacifica was now on a swing, looking up at the sky. Hoping to see the twins still. Little did she know, something was staring at her. Something from the trees. It hid as she went back and forth lightly on the swing. Observing her as it stayed at a distance. Its body as dark as a shadow, with little white on it. Being completely invisible to her. She sighed a bit, those feelings still being in her.

That's when they heard someone approaching. Both looked and saw another girl with long red hair and a red and black checkered jacket covering a green shirt with black lines on it. Blue jeans, boots and dippers old hat from when they last parted. Pacifica barely knew her, but knew she's Dippers closest friend.

"Hey, Pacifica. Thought that was you." She said as she approached and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hello, Wendy. Needing anything?" She asked.

"Not at the moment, but from you. Yes!" She told her in an ironic way.

"If it's money. I don't have it." She told her.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. There's something I can tell about you. Ever since the day the Pine's twins left." She told her.

"I know I wasn't there on the day they left." She claimed.

"Yes, you were." Wendy said. This surprised Pacifica, as her eyes went a bit wide. "It was the day they left you couldn't approach us as I saw you in the woods. It didn't look like you were wanting to say goodbye to the twins, but were looking more at Dipper." She mentioned.

Pacifica had to say something to keep what it was a secret. "Uh, no I wasn't. I was...uuhhh...with my parents. Looking for a house. Yeah...that's it." She claimed in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry. I know what you're hiding. Trust me." Wendy said. Pacifica looked at her, a bit worried. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You will have to tell him though." She stated.

"I just...I don't know if I can. I know he has feelings for you." She replied.

Wendy giggled. "It was more of a crush. Besides, I let him down easy. I'm sure he's gotten over it. I do know, at that party. You both did a lot of talking and you both were blushing. You guys have feelings for each other." She said in a sincere way.

"But I don't know if I'll ever see him again." She claimed sadly.

"I know it's been rough with how your family is now. Especially since they think that middle class ain't nothing compared to how wealthy they were. Yet, you've changed a great deal. With a little bit of your old self still intact." She told her. As Pacifica looked up to her, Wendy put Dippers old hat on her head. "I think you need this more than I do. I still miss and remember him. You, however. That's a whole 'nother area, hahaha." She said, laughing at that last part.

Pacifica smiled a bit, knowing she was right. Just hoped they would show up sooner. They both got up and began walking away. Until Pacifica sensed and heard something. She looked in the direction and saw nothing. It was very mysterious, but she shrugged it off and continued on. The figure came out from behind the tree and watched her. As she left, it vanished into the shadows.

As they walked off, both Dipper and Mabel were getting on the bus with Waddles. There were so many other people on board that they could only sit in the back. Mabel sat on the right hand side of the backseat of the bus, petting her pet pig.

"Who's a good pig? It's this guy!" Mabel cooed. Waddles squealed with delight. He loved to be petted. "Hey, guess who we'll be seeing soon? Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel told him. Waddles couldn't sit still after that, knowing that if they were going to see them – they were going to Gravity Falls. "Whoa, calm down, Waddles. We'll see them soon enough!" Mabel promised.

"That is true. And we do owe them for helping us getting Waddles onto the bus when we came home." Dipper slightly teased as he sat down next to her.

Mabel giggled. "I still remember Grunkle Stan threatening that driver with his brass knuckles! And Grunkle Ford backing him up too. Never thought I'd see the day." Mabel reminisced. "It's like I told them when I got pulled into that dimensional rip and landed into Mab-3l... It was time for them to take care of each other." Mabel added.

"Well, I think they would be doing a good job of that." Dipper reassured. Mabel smiled as they saw their parents waving goodbye to them. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Dipper waved back.

"We'll see you soon!" Mabel promised.

"Just stay out of trouble!" Their mom begged.

"And don't let her make Mabel Juice, Dipper!" Their dad added. As the bus drove out of sight, Mrs. Pines looked at Mr. Pines. Mr. Pines smiled at her, knowing that look. "They will be fine." He reassured.

"I blame myself for what happened the last time they went up to Gravity Falls... If only we weren't so harsh on them, Gerald..." She pouted.

Gerald wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh it wasn't your fault, my dear Laura. Truth be told, we were both to blame. We both sent them up there to get some fresh air and sunshine. We didn't expect them to save the world." Gerald told her.

"I guess you're right." Laura replied, kissing her husband's cheek. "We do have the best kids in the world, though."

"Yes, we do." Gerald agreed, smiling.

Both Mabel and Dipper watched buildings go by as the bus drove on. "I'm glad to be going back. These few years has been too long for us away from Gravity Falls." Dipper stated. "I'll especially be happy to be away from Stephanie. She might have a crush on me, but I don't want to be with her." He stated still.

"Got someone else in mind?" Mabel asked as she rubbed Waddles' belly.

"Umm...no." He said as calmly as he could as he blushed.

"Uh-oh, someone's blushing. You have a crush!" Mabel stated.

"I do not." Dipper retaliated.

"Do too." Mabel returned.

"Do not." Dipper said in retaliation still. They both kept at it until Dipper gave in. "Ugh! Fine! Yes! Are you happy now?" He questioned.

Mabel gasped a bit. "Whoisit, whoisit, whoisit, whoisit?" She begged.

"Not...saying." Dipper said as he closed his arms.

"I bet it's still Wendy." Mabel claimed.

"Not her. I've moved on from her. It's...someone else." He said trying to hid it still.

"Then who...?" Mabel questioned to herself. She gasped. "Is it Candy?" Remembering that Candy had a small crush on her brother.

"It's not her or Grenda." Dipper told her.

"The only other girl that is really popular is..." That's when she got wide eyed as she gasped. "No...way!" She exclaimed. Dipper didn't look at her, as she knew that was the answer to she is right. "Do you have feelings for..." "I do not." Dipper claimed as he interrupted her; but she knew it was true.

"You have feelings for Pacifica." She squealed as quietly as she could. "I don't believe it! You and Pacifi..." "Don't Mabel. I don't like her like that. She's an okay person." He stated, trying to hide it.

'Although, she looks very beautiful in an evening gow...no stop. Why can't I shake these feelings?' He questioned in his thoughts. He then looked to Mabel who was now petting Waddles. 'My own sister though. She has no one right now. It's been like this for years. Especially since a lot of boys find her...odd.' He thought. This would probably be a long few days. Especially since they had to get on different buses.

In hopes everyone remembered them, he brought out the letter everyone had signed. He gave a soft smile at it. Believing they would. As he looked at it, he saw Pacificas and got that feeling. He caressed her name, knowing his love for her. But, she wouldn't have him. Even though she did hug him twice. Once during the ghost mission. Again in the burlap sack. That's when he began to have more feelings for her. He even remembered talking to her a lot at his and Mabel's party. To him tough, he believed their love was nothing more than a dream.

TP1

Tom: There we have it viewers. Another new story, but completely new and different. He mightnot heavily touch upon what's in Disney's possession. In all reality. The real owner is Alex Hirsch. We hope you got the references and easter eggs in this story.

Sara: Tom! It's nearly time for a game review.

Tom:


	2. Chapter 2 Delayed Party

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 2:

Delayed Party

Tom looks at the screen and goes through the cycle or stories. "Hmm! What to pick, what to pick?" He questions. Seeing Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls and Pokemon: Regional Traps. "Nah. Finished with one, but not the other." He continues to cycle. "Ohh! Classic. Transformers Cyberton 2: A New Beginning. Finished though." He continues and sees Transformers: Battle Core. "Eh! Will be a while until he updates."

Sara come up in her hologram form. "We're ready Tom. Is there a story?"

Tom sees Gravity Falls: Legend of the Slender is ready. "Looks like one is ready. Get the drones, Sara."

Sara sends them out and they beam information to the Absolution. "Receiving live transmissions now." The drones do their work.

Tom: Let's do this. (He hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

The following day, the sun is over Gravity Falls. Birds are chirping, the Gnomes are running about. All the mythical and weird creatures are up and about. Wendy is up, helping her family out with their lumber jacking business. The cops are on patrol. The Mayor was walking about to check on things. The citizens walked and drove about their daily lives. Pacifica was just starting to get up, when she sat on the bed. Her eyes squinted from how tired she was still.

She rubbed her eyes of the sleepers, looking at the time. It was nearly eight thirty in the morning. Pacifica pushed off the covers, revealing her purple nightgown. She sat up and then got to her feet and walked towards her dresser. Grabbing her brush, she sat sat down an brushed her hair. As she kept brushing, she looked at the picture of Dipper Pines and smiled at it. This one was of him that she took at the birthday party. There was another one, but of the two of them. She stopped brushing, still wishing she could see him again, real soon. She picked up the one of him that she took and caressed it with her hand.

Putting it down she went to her closet, and picked out her outfit. Picking up her clothes, she walked into the bathroom with them. She took off her nightgown, put her bra on, followed by a hot pink dress (her favorite color). It was a short sleeved dress that went all the way down to her knees. She then put on some different earrings, some white ones that dangled down instead of her hoop ones.

She took up her nightgown, placing it into the hamper for her to wash later. She left the bathroom, picking up her white purse, and putting on her long white boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She was glad to be a middle class girl now. She had wanted to take care of herself for a long time. Ever since Dipper had helped her out a few years prior. But, on old instincts, she put on her makeup. Afterwards she walked out of her room and headed downstairs to have breakfast. That's when she saw her parents, picking at their oatmeal, as if they were disgusted by it.

"Good morning, Pacifica." Her father greeted. "This oatmeal is disgusting and revolting..." He said in a disgusted voice. "Would you like some as well, though?" He asked as he stared at his in his spoon.

"Morning dad and yes, I'd love some oatmeal." She replied and went to go fix herself a bowl. As she did, her father took another bite, still disgusted by it. "I don't get how you'd be disgusted by this stuff. Especially when it's good for you." She commented.

Her mother ate a bit more, having trouble with it. "I don't know how people eat this stuff." She remarked.

"Well, if you guys would add berries or honey. Anything you guys add would make it taste better." She reminded them. Once hers was ready, she got it out and began to eat; after adding some honey.

Her mother looked at her. "We might be middle class; but we still have high class standards. This food isn't worthy to be consumed by us." Precilla claimed.

"You guys need to get over this. This isn't..." That's when her father rang the bell. She silenced, still affected by it a bit.

"As soon as I get back on top. We'll be high class level again and buy back the mansion from McGucket and his son." Her father told her.

Her parents were revolted that she could stand to eat it. When she finished, she headed out and breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he doesn't know of the hat I have. Have to be really sneaky about that." She stated. "I'm very curious if he's going to hire help, again." She questionedvb herself, annoyed. These past few years of taking care of herself was a lot better than being waited on hand and foot.

As she went off for a bit, Stanford Pines was doing research on the developed photos as he ate. He even went to other locations of where these were at as well. He picked two of them up. The most recent markings and older markings. He put them down and rubbed his chin as his stubble made scratching sounds. "Hmm! Very odd. The kids foot prints are gone in the older picture, but the tentacle markings are still visible. I wonder what's out there?" He questioned. As he did, the same figure that was watched Pacifica looked at Stanford through the trees.

It was like it was observing him, and stayed in the shadows. Making sure no one else saw it. Not even the weird creatures in Gravity Falls. It walked slowly and silently towards a tree as Stanford kept making observations. That was when he sensed something. Looking out the windows, he looked right into the woods. The figure stood still as he got up and went to the door. Opening it, he went out and turned his head a few times. The figure looking right at him as it was completely camouflaged. Not needing to take cover.

This puzzled Stanford. He thought he sensed something. Whatever it was, he figured it was gone now. That was wen the phone rang. "Huh! I wonder who that could be." He wondered. Going back in and closing the door, the figure walks away. Turning into a tree disguise as it's limbs extended.

Stanford picked up the Mystery Shack phone. "Hello! Stanford Pines, speaking." He announced.

"Hey Stanford. It's me, Laura!" Laura announced.

"Oh, hey Laura. How's everything with you and the kids? Haven't got to see them in a good while." He mentioned.

"Everything is fine! We just sent them back to stay with you guys for the summer." She informs him.

This made his heart sink. Both Dipper and Mabel were coming back to Gravity Falls for the summer. This wasn't good. He knew it wasn't because of what's been happening. Yet, he couldn't tell them the full truth. He had to tell her something. "Are you sure about that? Remember what happened last time?" He asked her.

"I remember. But, I trust the kids. I trust you as well. I doubt there's anything else happening there, right?" She requested. He went quiet for a few seconds and she picked up on this. Telling that something was wrong. "What's going on there now?" She requested worriedly.

"There have been children vanishing. We don't know what it is or who. I've been doing some research on it. Nothing has come up from what I've been doing. Although, I have an uneasy feeling." He informs her.

"Should I get a hold of Dipper and Mabel. Get them back here?" She questioned him.

"No, Laura! It'll all be fine. We'll keep an eye on them." He told her.

"Is Stanley there too?" She requested.

"Not right now. He said he would be here. Would be a few days. But if I know him..." He mentioned.

Stanley was watching an exchange going down in an alley way. When he saw the suit case full of cash, he floored it. As they noticed this and before they knew anything else, at the same time Stan grabbed the suit case. "MONEY!" He exclaimed. They were dumb founded at this, not even having enough of a reaction time.

"As soon as they get here, we'll throw them a good welcome back party." Stanford told her. This was at the same time the door opened and someone walked in and overheard this. "They're in good hands." Stanford finished and hung up.

"Who was that, Stanford?" the person asked.

Stanford turn around, surprised. He saw Gideon standing there. "Oh, Gideon. You startled me. Forgot you were coming by." He said.

"But who were you on the phone with?" He questioned.

"My niece, Laura. She called to tell me that the twins are returning for another visit." He told him.

This threw Gideon for a loop. "The twins are returning? How long until they arrive?" Gideon requested, being excited.

"They're probably will be here tomorrow or the next day. So we have tell everyone about this. I know they all will pitch in for this welcome back." He stated. Stanford knew how everyone loved the twins. Especially how they missed them.

"I'll head out right now to spread the word. I'll even get research done on their bus." Gideon stated excitedly and ran off, closing the door behind him.

Ford smiled at the twins returning, but frowned when he looked back at the pictures. He knew he'd have to protect them from this thing. "I'll protect them. I always have. I'll do whatever it takes." He stated.

As Gideon had left, he was skipping down the road and ran into Pacifica. "Oh, hello there, Pacifica." He said happily.

She was a little creeped out at that. "Please don't hit on me. There's only one person I'm interested in." She informed him.

"Pshh. You have no worries there. But now that you mention that. I have some news for ya." He tells her.

"What is this news?" She requested.

"I think the one you're into is returning to Gravity Falls." He informed. She went wide eyed with a blush. "I believe I'm right." He states, as he crosses his arms.

"Wait! What? Are you saying the twins are returning?" She asked excitedly.

"They most certainly are. Another visit for the summer, I do believe." He said.

"Wha...we have to get a welcome back party ready. It's been a long since I've seen Dip...I mean them." She quickly corrected herself.

As this was going on, the same figure from earlier spotted them and watched. It was as tall as a tree as it got near the edge and tried to listen. It placed both of its white hands on the trees close to the edge and leaned in ever so slightly; keeping its balance. Making sure it wasn't seen. A bird flew by it and a tentacle whacked it away. Not wanting a single sound near it.

"Mmhmm! I think I know your secret." He stated as he pointed at her, teasingly, his eyes squinted. "But, we have to tell everyone. Spread the word." He stated now pointing his finger up and continued on.

Pacifica felt happy now. The happiest she's felt in years. Both Dipper and Mabel were returning for another visit. She had to help spread the word. Getting out her phone, it was all static when she hit the power button. "Huh?" She questioned. "Best get this checked out real quick." She said to herself and went off.

The figure watched her as she went back to town. It followed her until it came to its limit. Right where the forest ended. Watching her, it backed up and shrunk back down, carefully, making sure it didn't make too much sound. Pacifica looked back to the woods, knowing she heard some snapping sounds. She shrugged it off and continued and looked back at her phone, which went back to normal.

"Huh? Just a moment ago, it wasn't as clear as this. At least its working, now." She stated and got to work, texting the people of Gravity Falls. As she did, the figure went back quietly and scanned the area.

Gideon began to go through certain parts of town. He went into the biker bar and told everyone about the twins return. "Well my stars and garters. We need to have a town meeting." The big guy commented.

"Where's the mayor at? He'll want to hear this." another guy said. They all rushed out as Gideon went on his way to inform the other towns folk.

The bikers went up to the mayor and told him about the Pines twins. "We'll have to throw a party. We need to inform everyone about the town hall meeting. Including the Northwest Family." He ordered.

"On it!" the bikers replied. They all went out to get the word out.

Gideon had informed his parents, who also informed others. He went to the bus station and requested the schedule for their bus. It read that it would be there by tomorrow afternoon at about 3. That barely gave them all time. Yet, all the townsfolk got together in the meeting hall.

The Mayor was now on the stage and looked to everyone. "Okay, now, everyone. The twins are returning and I'd say we give 'em a warm welcome back at the Mystery Shack." He stated. They all nodded in agreement, since that was their home away from home.

"We can make some cake." Lazy Susan said.

"We'll help make the ordervs." Manly Dan stated.

Everyone was pitching in ideas of what would do to help the twins feel welcomed back in Gravity Falls. As they were Pacifica went outside and looked at the picture of Dipper on her phone. He was so cute back then. As for now, she hasn't seen how his new teen-self looks.

"I can't wait to see the both of you. I know what I told your sister in that text, but that was a cover up. I want to be with you, Dipper. It took me some time to realize that I have feelings for you." She said to the image on her phone. It was the one she took as he did a pose at her, pointing his finger like a gun.

Wendy saw her and went up to her. "Hey, kiddo. Where's the hat?" She asked sarcastically.

Pacifica smiled and put her phone away. "You should know my parents wouldn't have that hat in the house. They would've destroyed it." She stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't I know it. Where is it though?" Wendy questioned. Pacifica pulled it out of her purse and put it on her head. "Nice hiding place." Wendy complimented.

"Thought you might think so." Pacifica teased. "Bet you can't wait to see the twins either." Pacifica remarked.

"Not at all, I wish they would just hurry up and get here." Wendy agreed.

Pacifica nodded, smiling. She felt the same, especially about Dipper. She started to blush a bit. _'I wonder if he's still going to be a big dork,'_ she thought. _'He did seem really happy when Mabel gave him that journal...'_ That's when she looked over, seeing Wendy shaking her head a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"Just imagining your reaction to when Dipper gets here." Wendy teased.

Meanwhile, the twins arrived at the next bus station in California. They went up to the map to see where they were. Looking at the map, Dipper could tell how long until they would arrive. "We should be there by tomorrow. Hopefully, by the afternoon." He stated by his calculations.

"Uh, bro bro!" Mabel said, a little concerned. He went overt to her and looked where she was looking. It said their bus was on a delay. Waddles sniffed the ground and didn't get too far since Mabel had him on a leash.

"Awe man. The bus got into some traffic. It'll be a while until it arrives." He stated.

"Guess it's the waiting game, then. Ha ha ha." Mabel claimed with laughter.

"Mabel!" Dipper replied as he looked at her. "Your waiting game never works and your patience isn't all that good. Although it has improved." He commented.

"Thanks, bro bro. As for now. We'll have to wait. How much of a delay though?" She wondered. They went over to the schedule and saw it read almost an hour. "We need a way to pass the time by and get back here." She stated.

Going over the the window of where to get information. "Excuse me, miss?" Dipper requested. "How do we know of when to get back here on time? Our bus for Oregon is on a delay for almost an hour." He asked.

She looked around and saw what she needed. Picking it up, she activated it and it looked like she was doing something to it. Afterwards, she gave it to him he looked at it. "This will let you know when you need to return. For in case if the bus is to return early or be on a further delay." She informed him.

He looked at her. "Thank you." He replied. He went over to Mabel. "Okay, sis. This will help us to know when we'll need to be back." He told her.

Later on in Gravity Falls, Gideon had gotten back to the others who were in the Mystery Shack. They looked to him. "Seems like the bus is on a delay." He told them. They all groaned, hoping they would be there soon. "From what the station told me is that there was a car accident and it's backed up traffic." He stated.

"Darn it all." Manly Dan stated.

"Seems like we're needing to wait a little longer, Dad." Wendy stated. "Which also gives us time to do a little more for the party." Wendy stated.

"Where's Stanford at, though?" Lazy Susan questioned.

"Probably still doing research down in the lab. He and McGucket are working on what's occurring still." Wendy told her.

Stanford was looking at the photos of the markings and trees. McGucket was with him, shaking his head sadly.

"Ya know, if ya ask me, these markin's seem a bit odd. Even by Gravity Fall's standards." Old Man McGucket commented, feeling over the markings.

"Yes, it makes me worry that we might be dealing with..." Ford started to say until he started hyperventilating a bit.

"Ford!" McGucket cried out, in worry. He quickly rubbed his friend's back, trying to get him to calm down. "Calm down... It can't be him and we both know that..." He tried to reassure.

"If only I had listened to your warnings from so long ago..." Ford mumbled, literally gasping for air.

"It wasn't yer fault, Ford. Cipher fooled us all..." McGucket stated.

"All except you. You saw what was in Nightmare Realm. You saw..." He shuttered, twitching a bit.

"I might have seen all that. I know what he's capable of. Yet, we defeated him a few years ago. Heck, his statue of the stone is still in the middle of he woods some wheres." He told Ford.

Somewhere with Stanley, he was looking around the small amount trees there were. That was when he saw a triangle statue that had an eye spray painted on it. He shivered, a bit disturbed. "Creepy. Thanks a lot Bill." That's when he paused when he saw a sack on the ground. Getting out, he looked into it and there were lots of hundreds. "Jackpot." He said to himself.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted.

"Uh-oh." Stan said and looked in the direction of the person.

He saw a man with a baseball bat. "Put the sack down." He demanded as he got closer.

Stan got a little scared and ran to his car and hit the gas pedal. The man got up the road and threw his bat in the same direction. Stan only chuckled. "Loser!" He stated. That's when he saw others in front of him. "Crap!" He stated. He put on his brass knuckles. "A lot of work to do." He claimed.

Pacifica was out and about getting the twins a welcome back present each. She had gotten Mabel a microphone. Since it could sync to a karaoke machine or an amp; it could also let you sing into it. She had gotten Dipper something a little more special though. Something he could always use. "This historical book on Gravity Falls will be perfect for him. Especially to help his research as well." She stated. Not only that, but she found a journal resembling the one he always carried around. Picking that one up she continued looking around. She went up to the front, buying the items.

The employee was Wendy's brother. The oldest one from the other two. After finding out that the twins were returning, he went to his boss and told him the news.

"WHAT!? I HOPE YOU GAVE HER A DISCOUNT. GIVA ALL OF THEM A DISCOUNT FOR THE PINES' TWINS GIFTS." He ordered. Pacifica giggled and went back to her house. Before entering, she took off Dippers hat and put it in her purse.

Going inside, her parents temporary help had finished making dinner and was beginning to leave. Her father looked at her. "Ah, yes. Finally back home. Hopefully you weren't apart of the group of people that are about to welcome the twins home." He told her.

"I am one of those people, because I like the twins. Plus, if it wasn't for Dipper, we would have never gotten rid of that ghost." She sharply reminded him.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, you know that was most your fault for letting the rift raft in!" Preston hissed.

"And I do it again..." She started to say before she was interrupted by her father's bell. "Y – yes father..." She weakly added, walking away. Sometimes she wished that she had the courage to destroy that bell forever.

TP1

Tom: Sorry for the wait Toonami faithful. Flash drive vanished for a few days until it was found. Weird place it was in, was TimPrime1's closet. He began a new chapter 2, but merged the two chapters.

Sara: We're also currently in development of ideas for the other stories. Check 'em out and tell us what you think should happen.

Tom: The gears are slowly turning in TimPrime1's head. So, if you have ideas, PM him and he's willing to look into them. We all know how tough it can be. Gone for over a year then back after that time.

Sara: We're also awaiting for many things to happen as well. Especially since TimPrime1 moved back home.

Tom: Also, if you're in the neighborhood, go to twitter or instagram. Also, check out his YouTube channel.

Sara: Leave a review for the story as well. Please, no flames.

Tom: Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Party Kidnap

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 3:

Party Kidnap

Tom: We'd like to put out a HUGE thanks to Wishmaker1028. Without her and TimPrime1, this story would've never happened. Especially since his creativity is coming back and her knowledge on the show.

Sara: We're ready, Tom.

Tom: Let's kick it into gear. (He hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Dipper and Mabel were asleep on the bus as it drove into Oregon. They were notified it wouldn't arrive till the next morning. They were lucky enough to find a hotel to stay at, so it was very early in the morning. They were fast asleep. Waddles was next to Mabel, asleep as well. The bus passed a sign saying Oregon was many miles ahead. Since it would be a while, the townsfolk were working hard on the party.

The cake was being made in the Greasy Diner. Manly Dan and the others were making the orderves. Stanford was making small mysteries for Dipper to solve. Fiddelford McGucket was making something for both Dipper and Mabel Pines in the old Northwest mansion. Wendy was in Pacifica's house, helping her to decide what to wear for the party. Pacifica was lucky enough her parents didn't know about her being able to sneak her in. She looked at all the dresses she had and showed them to Wendy.

Wendy scanned each of them, wanting to know which one said 'I missed you Dipper'. Picking up a purple one, she turned it one way, then another. She shook her head and put it down, knowing it didn't say that. Especially since Pacifica wasn't too thrilled about it. She then picked up a teal green dress. That one reminded Pacifica of the Mansion ghost. Where she first felt something for Dipper. It was lake green color instead of sea foam green.

It was pretty hard for them to figure out which one for her to wear. Pacifica began to think on the simple hot pink dress or the simple lake foam green dress. She thought hard about it and hung them both up. "I think I'll decide later. As for right now, we have party plans to make." Pacifica noted.

"Agreed on that. I'll sneak back out and meet you in the front yard." Wendy told her. She sneaked out the back window and Pacifica went to the front door. That's when her Mom and Dad came up to her.

"I hope you're not going where those people are." Priscilla demanded.

"Everyone is pitching in. The Mayor even ordered you both to assist." She reminded her mother.

"Even so, we still have our high standards. You may pitch in, but not attend." Preston ordered.

"You both haven't really opened your eyes. Not to see what's going on in front of you." Pacifica told them and she stormed out. After leaving, she met up with Wendy.

"Finally! You ready?" She requested.

"Sure am." Pacifica replied as she put Dippers hat on. Wendy let out a light laugh as they started towards town. Both of them talking as they get near the edge of the woods. The same figure watching them go by. "You get them anything?" Pacifica asked.

"Got Mabel a sweater and a cat journal. As for Dipper. Got him a new vest and a mystery kit." Wendy told her. "What did you get them?" She asked.

"I got Mabel a microphone that you can sync to a karaoke and an amp. As well as sing into. Also, for Dip, I got him a history book and a journal. It strongly resembles the one his Great Uncle Stanford has." She told Wendy.

"Hey! Perfect gifts." Wendy complimented.

As they talked the figure followed, slowly. Keeping the darkness of the woods as its only cover and remaining as tall and slender. To try to resemble a tree. It looked at another section of the woods and saw a teenage boy. Seeing him, it quickly and quietly put a piece of paper on a tree. It had drawings on it and the boy was talking on his cell phone.

That's when he looked down and saw the paper with the drawings. "Heh! Hey get this, Beth. Just found a dumb drawing on a tree. Probably some kid drew it and put it up there. Ha ha ha." He laughed. He walked past the figure laughing and the figure just silently watched him go on, and walked off slowly.

As for back at the Mystery Shack, everyone was setting up the place for the welcome back party. The officers were putting up a banner that read, 'Welcome Back, Dipper and Mabel!' Manly Dan brought out some food and put it on the table. Others brought out food as well. Wendy and Pacifica had just made it there and began to help. They put together a few areas. Some party games were set up as well. Pacifica and Wendy drew the signs that represented Dipper and Mabel.

On the banner, Pacifica drew the pine tree as Wendy drew the shooting star. Pacifica's parents drove by slowly. The others saw them as they looked at the Mystery Shack. Seeing their own daughter smiling as she helped. This displeased them, to see her like this. Driving on the other murmured to each other.

"Those two have no idea what they're doing anymore. Especially since Pacifica is helping us to get this done." Sheriff Blubs stated.

"Wish we could arrest them to teach them a thing or two." Durland replied.

"That would make my day." a female officer noted sarcastically. They laughed at that.

"You know what would make my day? Seeing the twins get here now, dudes." Soos chuckled.

"Patience, Soos. They'll be here before we know it." Abuelita reminded him softly.

"And besides, why do you think we're doing all of this?" Melody teased.

"I know Melody, I know." Soos replied, chuckling as he did.

"Heh, I just wish Stanley would hurry up and get here. He is gonna miss this." Stanford commented, approaching the Rameriz family.

"Dude, I can't wait to see Mr. Pines. I think I am more excited to see him, Dr. Pines." Soos admitted with a small innocent chuckle.

Stanford smiled. It was good to see that Stanley had made so many friends while he was stuck in Nightmare Realm. Sure, he didn't have to steal his identity but Stanford knew that Stanley had his reasons. He was really grateful that Stan never found his stash of cash.

As for Stan, he was picking a lock in a giant building to a safe. "There we go. Almost got it!" He told himself. The safe opened and he opened it to see what was in there. There wasn't anything. "WHAT?!" He shouted. That was when a light flashed on him.

His eyes darted to the light and saw the boss with a few henchmen. "Nice to see you again, Stanley. Been over thirty years." He stated.

"Crap!" Stanley commented as he squinted his eyes and brought out his brass knuckles.

Back at the Mystery Shack, McGucket ran to everyone. "They're nearly here. The bus is scheduled to arrive in a couple of hours." He told them.

The twins were looking at the scenery in Oregon as they neared the Falls. "It'll be great to see all of them again." Dipper told Mabel.

"Agreed. It was also great that we made it to the bus on time this morning." Mabel replied to her brother. "Question though. What all do you think has changed?" She asked as she tapped her chin and squinted her eyes.

"Probably a lot. Especially since Weirdmageddon passed." He replied, trying to figure that out as well.

Mabel looked at the lumberjack hat Dipper still had on. Knowing he might still have some of that crush or feelings left for Wendy. Yet, she remembered that text Pacifica sent her. Thinking she was Dipper. Both had feelings for each other and didn't want to admit it.

With Pacifica, she was now in a lake foam dress. Wanting to look nice for the party. An old habit of hers. Especially since she was putting on her make-up. Making sure she looked great, especially since the dress hugged her teenage curves. The twins would arrive soon and she wanted to be at the shack before they arrived. Looking at the time, she grabbed her purse and the presents. Making sure it was safe, she sneaked out of her room.

Her parents were in the living-room, watching tv. "Do you think she'll attempt to join the rift raft at that welcome back party?" Her mother requested from Preston.

"I doubt it, Priscilla. Even if she tried..." He mentioned and rang the bell. Pacifica heard it and fought it once more, needing to show the courage. Knowing they had her by the bell, she went to the front door and quietly opened and closed it. Letting out a sigh of relief, she went to the where the small gate was. Getting out of there quietly Wendy showed up.

"He he he, that's one way to do it." She commented on Pacifica. She panicked a bit until she knew it was Wendy. "Although, why are you dressed like that, and with the make-up on?" She questioned.

"It's an old habit. Plus, I wanted to look nice." She replied as she looked at her dress, pulling at the sides a bit with her hands. "Too much?" She questioned.

"A bit much, yes. I'll tell you what. We'll head to a store and see what clothes you really want to wear." She advised, knowing her.

"How did you...old habits of mine, ha ha ha." Pacifica commented to herself as she giggled. As they continued to the party, the same figure from the other day watched everyone at the place.

Seeing everyone do a lot of work, it saw a little boy who was playing around. It wasn't long until it made a bell sound that only the boy could hear. He perked up and looked around, his mind a bit clear to this. Not knowing where it came from, he looked in all directions. Seeing nothing, he went back to what he was doing. The figure walked close to the party area and stood tall; keeping in disguise as a tree. Especially since its dark attire kept it blended in.

After the two hours passed by, the bus arrived and Ford was with Soos as he welcomed the kids. "KIDS!" He exclaimed excitedly, opening his arms. The both of them ran into his arms, hugging him. Waddles watched as did Soos. "My gosh. It's great to see you both again." He told them as he drew back a bit and got a good look at them.

"Wow. You both did some growing from the last time we saw you." Soos commented, seeing how the two of them had grown up so much.

"From being a couple of feet to over four feet, I'm not surprised, ha ha ha." Stanford laughed.

"It's been a long time for us as well." Dipper commented.

"We're glad to be back too. We've missed everyone." Mabel told Ford.

Waddles went up to Stanford and nuzzled his cheek into his pants leg. He picked up the pig. "I agree Waddles. Been a while since I've seen you. And it's great to have you here as well." Ford told the pig as he picked him up.

Soos took him and tickled his belly. "Someone's also grown. Who's a good little pig." He commented as he tickled his belly. Waddles let out squeals of laughter and everyone there laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you all are ready to get settled in." Ford told them as he took them back to the shack.

They all entered in from one side of the shack, as Ford wanted to keep their party a surprise. "Get set up in the attic and be down in the back soon. I have a surprise for you." Ford told them.

The two of them went up and began to unpack. They saw that the room was nearly ready and they began to set up their stuff. As they did, Ford went into the back yard. "Okay, everyone. They're getting set up. So let's have everything ready." He told them. Everyone got the final touches done with and got into position.

Dipper and Mabel were finished with setting up in the attic. "Since we're done, you ready to go outside and see what the surprise is?" He asked Mabel.

"Nope, ha ha heh." Mabel replied sarcastically.

They both went down from the attic and headed to the back door. "I wonder what all has been happening. Like, how much everyone has changed." Dipper wondered.

Mabel giggled, knowing one obvious answer. "Well, for one. Our friends have grown up more." She replied in a sarcastic way. "Not only that, but I know romance will be in the air." She commented.

"Please don't say me and Pacifica. I doubt she's even interested." Dipper told her.

"I was also talking about me, silly. For I might get the guy of my dreams this summer." She told him.

"Don't get your hopes up. You tried a few years ago and got nothing. Especially when you dodged a bullet." Dipper reminded her. She knew all too well of what he meant. Plus, he had a small amount of hope he's see both Wendy and Pacifica this summer again. Could hardly get her off his mind.

"Well, we'll see what this summer will have in store for us." Mabel told him.

"I know that for sure. Hopefully it'll be just as weird as before." He commented as he opened the door. The both of them laughed at that and didn't expect what came from the backyard.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK, DIPPER AND MABEL." Everyone shouted.

Both the twins jumped at this and was caught completely off guard by this. Everyone they had met was there. They had a party set up just for them as a part of their return. Their shocked faces turned into faces of pure happiness. Ford went in front of them. "I hope we didn't surprise you too much, ha ha ha." He said in a sarcastic tone, knowing they were happy. The both of them ran and gave their Grunkle Ford a hug and he returned it.

"We're happy to be back." Mabel told him.

"Thank you, Grunkle Ford." Dipper replied.

Everyone let out and awe and some of them took pictures. He drew back from them. "Come on you two. Have fun. We all pitched in for this occasion." He told them

"You both were greatly missed." The Mayor told them.

The both of them went to everyone as the party began. Talking with their friends and having a few laughs. It was great to be back. They played some games as well. When the time came, they cut the cake and we're served their first slices. They were having a blast. Dipper leaned against a table, a drink in his hand; watching everyone talk and have fun still. Wendy went up to him and gave his arm a friendly punch.

He looked and saw her. "Nice to see you again, man. Been too long." she said.

He laughed at that, knowing it was true. "Couldn't agree more with you on that." He replied.

She saw her lumberjack hat on his head. "Still wearing my hat, huh?" She commented sarcastically, knowing why he wore it.

"Of course. Others questioned what happened to my old hat. Couldn't really tell them since they wouldn't believe me." He told her as he took it off to look at it. "Especially since my first hat was taken by gnomes." He remarked. He looked at her again and saw that his hat wasn't on her head. "The hat that you took. Why aren't you wearing it?" He asked as he took her old hat off, he began to hand it back.

She put a hand up to stop him. "Keep it man. I got plenty of hats. Kept yours for a while, but a few days ago. I noticed that someone needed it more than me." She replied.

"Who needed it more?" He asked. She pointed to a table where someone was getting punch. He looked at the person and saw who it was. She was different, but the same. It was Pacifica. She was in a hot pink t-shirt and a pale blue skirt that came right above her knees. He saw how much she had grown. He didn't even notice his jaw had dropped. Wendy giggled and closed his mouth. "You should really go talk to her." She told him.

"Wh-what?1 M-me, talk to her? I don't know if I can." He asked, sounding incredibly nervous. Wendy could tell this was much like him from years ago. Back when he was crushing on her. She took off his hat and he looked to her.

"You'll be fine. Don't be so nervous. I know she'll be happy to see you. Just be cool to yourself and her. If you have to. Start out with small talk." She advised.

"Okay, okay." He replied, sounding a bit breathless. He took in deep breathes. Looking ahead, he walked to her.

Wendy looked at her old hat. "She'll find out, eventually. I guess seeing her made him forget about his birthmark." She commented.

He casually went up to her and saw her looking at the other guests. _'Okay, just be cool. It's just Pacifica, looking very beautiful. Not helping.'_ He thought to himself. He scratched the back of his head, nervous. "Uh h-hi, Pacifica." He greeted.

A little bit shocked, she looked to see him as he stood there. In a plaid jacket over a dark blue t-shirt. The jacket had on black horizontal and vertical lines. The plants he wore were jeans and he had on a type of shoe that also doubled as boots. "Oh, um, hi, Dipper." She replied a little nervous.

"Been a while since I've seen you." He commented, remembering he last saw her at his and Mabels birthday party.

"Same to you. You've definitely grown." She commented, seeing how tall and slightly muscular he's gotten. His noodle arms thicker than before. Seeing a tad bit of muscle. Especially his peach-fuzz. _'Plus, very handsome. Wait! Why did I...Ugh.'_ She thought to herself.

"You've also grown as well." He replied. "Not only did I miss everyone here. I've also missed you a lot." He told her. _'Crap! Why'd I say that.'_ He thought. That gave her a soft smile, as what he said touched her, and she loved it. A little confused at her smile, he thought he might have said something wrong. Especially since she didn't respond. "Uhh..." He as about to say something until she jumped forward.

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He smiled, now knowing he said and done nothing wrong; returning the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed you too, you dork." She whispered into his ear. He smiled as he closed his eyes, loving their hug.

A few people saw this and smiled at it. There was definitely a vibe between the two. They parted a bit and she pulled out his hat. "I think this is y..." He took it out of her hand and put it on her head.

"I believe it suits you as well." He commented. She giggled at that. "Tell me though. What all has happened with you and your family?" He asked.

"Ugh, what hasn't happened! After our family had to sell our stuff to get out of debt, my dad managed to get a job and keep his current one. He went up pretty fast. We only became a middle class family, but they still have their high standards." She told him.

"When don't they." Dipper commented sarcastically and they both let out a laugh.

"My mom has become a model for her career and makes enough to where they can afford help. From time-to-time." She continued on.

"Somethings never change." Dipper replied. Pacifica looked away, thinking he also meant she hadn't changed as well until he softly put his hand to her cheek. Turning her head to face him. "Yet, you have changed." He told her. She smiled with her lower eye lids lifting. His words still touching her. "There's so much about you that I can tell that has changed." He commented.

She gave him another hug and he returned it, instantly.

"Who'd have thunk. Those two." Sheriff Blubs commented.

"Seems like it. A Northwest and a Pines. Seems like love is in the air for those two." Durland responded.

"What about Mabel?" another officer questioned. They looked to her as Wendy's brothers were impressing her with their lumberjack skills. "I think she might have what she's been wanting." the officer commented.

That was when music began to play and Soos was on the stand. "Alright, everyone. It's time for some dancing." He told them.

Certain people began to dance. Dipper and Pacifica looked a little nervous. They looked to each other. "Umm...would you like to..." they said in unison. "Would you care to..." they kept on. Dipper took a deep breath. "Would you like to, uhh...have a dance?" He asked. Pacifica had put Dippers hat back into her purse and looked to him, a bit shocked.

"S-sure." She replied. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Facing each other, they began to dance. Loving how they each danced to the music. Holding onto each other, they did twists and turns. He spun her a few times, her skirt lifting a bit each time. She laughed. Mabel danced with two of the younger brothers and Manly Dan made sure they behaved like gentlemen to her. Even her friends, Candy and Brenda were dancing with them. She laughed as they danced. Soos toned down the music a few times.

When it came down to it, he reached the slow music. "Time to slow it down dudes." He said to them as everyone began to dance slowly. Both Dipper and Pacifica looked to each other, still a bit nervous. Especially since they had to be very close. They faced each other, knowing they were nervous about this dance, but over came it. With swift smiles once again, they put their hands on each other. Dipper's on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. Their free hands took hold of one another instantly.

They began to dance and a lot of people smiled at that. Wendy could tell there was major vibes between them. Stanford Pines smiled as well, knowing that Dipper had found the person he loved. He wished he found that as well, but it was a bit late for him. For now, it was Dipper and Pacifica. As they danced, Pacifica placed both her hands on his chest as he put his now free hand on her waist. They smiled to each other, lovingly. As they continued dancing to the music, she laid her head on his chest and he continued holding her close.

Her parents drove up to the party and rolled down the window. Preston looked into the crowed of people. "Do you see her?" Priscilla asked.

Preston looked into the crowd that was dancing and immediately spotted her, dancing with Dipper. "My goodness. She's dancing with that Pine's fellow." He informed her.

"What? She's a Northwest, not a rift raft." Priscilla stated.

That's when a few of the townsfolk looked back at them. Giving them a glare, Preston looked at his wife. "She might have been able to sneak out for a few hours, but we'll give her a good talking." He informed his wife. She nodded in agreement and they drove off.

The happy pair finished their dance and looked into their eyes, lovingly. Everyone could sense it. It was about to happen. The pair started to lean in, their eyes beginning to close. As they were doing this, the same kid from before head another bell and he looked around. Sensing something terrible closed his eyes. That's when the same figure brought out its tentacles. Hearing the third bell, he slowly opened his eyes.

Everyone at the party didn't notice this, as Dipper and Pacifica were mere inches away from a kiss. All breathes were being held.

"AAAHHHH! FRED!" A woman screamed. Everyone snapped out of it and looked in the direction of the scream. Dipper and Pacifica's eyes shot open and they looked as well. They saw a woman looking in the spot of where the boy was. They ran to her.

Ford approached her. "Ma'am? What is it?" He asked.

She looked to him, tears beginning to form. "M-my son. Fred! He was right here and now..." She couldn't say the last part as she choked back tears.

Ford looked in the spot as did everyone else. Dipper had a feeling of where to run and looked at the road next to the forest. Knowing he had to do something he ran down the path.

"Dipper! Wait! It could be..." "I KNOW, PACIFICA, BUT I CAN'T LET A CHILD GO MISSING. STAY THERE AND STAY SAFE." He shouted back as he ran. Mabel knew she had to help, but how. Looking at the golf cart, she knew what to do.

"Soos! Golf cart keys." She requested in a demanding tone, looking at Soos. He ran into the shack and she then looked back out where Dipper ran. "We have a kid to find." She said to herself.

TP1

Tom: Upon making this story. A MAJOR thanks goes out to Wishmaker1028. Without her. This story might not have happened.

Sara: There's so much detail TimPrime1 wants to go into, but puts up limits to it. That way he doesn't go too far with the chapters.

Tom: Not to mention, getting into the best and bad habit of his. Leaving cliffhangers in chapters. He hopes to have more done soon. If you want to know more, head on over to his twitter or instagram.

Sara: Also check him out on YouTube. He's coming back, but won't be as easy.

Tom: Hope to see you there. Also, remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	4. Chapter 4 Encounter

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 4:

Encounter

Tom: This might be the final one for the time being. After four chapter of one story, you really need to turn the gears for the other stories.

Sara: TimPrime1 is looking for people who can come up with ideas.

Tom: As for right now, let's get the show on the road. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Sara: Reading live transmissions now! (Drones send the data up.) Alright, Tom. We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (Finishes hitting the touchscreen buttons and slams fist on the armrest.)

TP1

Dipper ran in the direction he knew the figure went in and he was right. In the forest, he saw something. Looking at it as best he could, he could see the figure. It was running, very, very fast. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the legs and body. The upper-body didn't even look like it was moving as the legs moved at a rapid pace. This had him confused and bewildered as he chased it.

It was like nothing he's ever encountered. As he looked at it, it was like he was seeing a shadow. A shadow running with a child. Even though he was completely surprised by this, he carefully ran into the woods to try and catch it. Yet, he was hardly able to avoid trees. Hitting a few and narrowly avoiding the others. He managed to keep up with the figure.

Trying to get a good look ahead, he didn't know where an opening was. The next thing he did was is jump out of the forest and continued the chase. Not even fazed by what was occurring. The kid that's wrapped in the figures tentacles managed to get his head out and scream. Knowing the kid was alright, was great to see and hear as he continued to chase the unknown figure.

Back at the shack, as Dipper chased the figure Soos came out as fast as he could and threw Mabel the keys to the golf cart. She was already in it, caught the keys and started it. Getting it into position, she looked to everyone.

"We'll get the kid. We'll call for backup if needed." She told them.

Pacifica walked up to her. "Make sure they're both alright." She requested, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I will make sure the kid is safe and that you get back with Dipper." She told her, teasing her on the last part. From there she hit the pedal and zoomed off. Following her twin-nection. Pacifica, however, blushed. Her left arm was on her right arm, rubbing it. A bit nervous.

Stan was over at the spot of where the kid once was. Looking at it, he aw the same tentacle markings. Manly Dan, though, was anxious to get whatever that things was. Wendy and her brothers watched their father, a bit worried.

"Huh! I know these markings." Ford commented. "Hey, Soos. Can you get me my camera?" He requested.

"On it, Mr. Ford." He replied and went inside.

The others came around him. "What is it Ford?" Gideon asked until he saw what Ford saw. "Oh no! Don't tell me..." He pleaded.

Ford gave a nod. "I'm afraid so. Whatever that thing is. Also took all the others kids. Doipper and Mabel might be in some trouble with it." He informed them all.

That's was enough to get Manly Dan. "THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE! LET'S GET THAT KID BACK AND HELP THE TWINS." He demanded as he shouted and ran off.

"There he goes again. I hope he doesn't get himself hurt." Went commented, knowing her father. She ran after as did her brothers.

Pacifica was now more worried. Dipper was about to face a great threat to them all. Waht was worse, this things kidnapped kids. Dipper was a teen and it would take him as well. This really got to her and she ran off, following them. The others followed behind as well and Soos came out with the camera.

Ford took it and snapped a few pictures. "Now that I have that. We need to follow them. It'll be a major help to us if we can find the kids. Once we do, I'll add it to my research. I just hope my hunch isn't correct." H said to himself and ran off.

Soos looked to his grandmother and girlfriend. "Stay her. I'll be back asap." He told them.

Before he ran off Melody stopped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful and be back in one piece." She told him.

"I'll be back soon, Mel." He replied, calling her the nickname he gave her after over a year of dating her. From there he ran off with them.

Dipper was slowing up a bit, since he could barely keep up with the figure. As he did, Mabel drove up. "DIPPER! HOP ON."" She told him. He did as she began to go by; as she knew her brother would.

They saw a place of where the forest turned and Dipper knew which way to go. "GO RIGHT." He told her. She did as he said and he saw the figure was still, running, but at a bit of a distance. "Crap. He's at a bit of a distance." He said to himself and Mabel.

"Don't worry. We got 'em." Mabel reassured him.

They kept on track of the figure until it turned with another part of the forest. When they did, they saw that the kid was far away from them, the figure no where in sight. The both of them stoped the cart when they got close enough and looked around.

"No sight of it." Dipper commented.

Mabel darted her eyes. "Let's hope it doesn't show." She replied.

They looked to the kid who was shaking, as his eyes only moved to see if it was still around. Dipper and Mabel could tell how out of it he was. "Just remain right there. We'll come to you." Dipper told him.

"I-I-I'll try. J-just don't let it take me again." He replied as he tried to remain calm.

Both Dipper and Mabel began walking to him. Making their way slowly as they kept their eyes out for the figure. They kept their hands up to the sides of their chests. "What do you think, sis?" Dipper asked.

"I think that we're facing something completely different from Bill. I do remember the others telling us about this a few days ago, before school let out." Mabel recalled.

"Let's hope that nothing else happens." Dipper replied.

"You and I both know better." She reminded him. He knew she was right, but didn't want to accept it.

The others kept on their tracks, seeing that Dippers went into the woods as the tire tracks led along-side the woods. Manly Dan followed the tracks as he ran, that was when Ford came up along side them. "We're getting close. I just know it." He told Manly Dan.

"That thing best not do anything, or I'll go after it, somehow." Manly Dan stated. Even Ford knew that was impossible. Yet, he wanted to stop the figure as well.

Dipper and Mabel we're getting close to the boy. The closer they got the more the figure watched from the trees. Being ready in a stance as its tentacles came out from its back. When they got to a certain point, that's when it made its move.

From what it did, Dipper and Mabel detected something. Dipper reacted first as a tentacle began to move. "MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he pushed his sister to the ground, right before the tentacle came out from the trees.

On his reaction, he got hit first by it. Getting knocked back, Mabel saw it all. "DIPPER!" She screamed after she gasped. Running over to him she bent down to him. "Why'd you do that?" She requested.

He chuckled a bit. "Can't let you get hurt. I know you're older by five seconds, but I still need to protect you." He told her. Sh smiled at that, until he pushed her out of the way again.

This time a few tentacles came out and Dipper got up and took them all. Two of them wrapping around his wrists, he struggled a bit against them. Another grabbed Mabel and lifted her upside-down. "MABEL!" He shouted worriedly. It flung her one way and she hit the ground. Getting up a bit, it wrapped around her abdomen and about hit her on the ground.

Dipper managed to gain some control and cushioned her from hitting the ground. Even though he was still struggling with the other two tentacles. Grabbing the tentacle that had his sister, he shook it, bit it an anything else until she got free. By doing so he was lifted up and hit on the ground a few times. Getting even more scratches, a bit of blood coming from hi nose.

"DIP!" Mabel shouted once more. The tentacles tossed him to the trees and he hit up against them and fell to the ground. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Mabel begged, for her young brothers safety. Dipper, barely able to move, struggled to get up. Coughing a bit he looked in the direction of the tentacles.

"If you want to harm someone. I'm the one. Leave her out of this." He demanded. The tentacles shot right at him and hit him a few more times. He could still barely stand, but stood his ground; his fists up. Ready for another round. Even though he had a black eye from the fight. "I'm still standing. You can't beat me." He told the figure. Fred watched as Dipper took hits for him and Mabel. Even though he was banged up a bit badly, he still stood his ground.

Dipper was ready for another attack. When it came, he was hit many times; and hit right into a tree. Dipper still struggled to get up, not caring about his injuries. He spat at the ground. "Is that all?" He requested,

"Dipper, please! No! Don't do this. I'll take the hits too." She told him.

"No Mabel. I'm doing this because of one thing." He looked at the boy as he had snucked over to them, bit by bit. Mabel saw this and was processing what Dipper was doing. He looked to her. "Get the boy and go." He told her.

Completely worried about her brothers safety, she did as he told. Running over to him, the tentacles lunged at her. Dipper reacted fast as Mable got to the boy. Seeing the tentacles come after her and Fred, she held onto him, bracing herself and him. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked. Seeing that Dipper caught them.

"GET OUT!" He shouted to her, keeping them at bay.

Tears coming out of her eyes, she looked away and grabbed the boys arm. Running away with him, she hated to know what was happening. "P-please be careful, bro bro." She said to herself.

With her and the boy out of there, Dipper still faced the figure. "I'm not done and you're not getting away with that." He told it.

It wasn't long until Mabel met up with the others. Fred's mother came up and grabbed her son in a hug as the other adults went up to Mabel, Dipper not with her. "Mabel. Are you alright? Where's Dipper?" Ford demanded. He saw tears in her eyes, even as Pacifica came up. "Please, Mabel! Where is he?" He requested.

She gave a few sniffs. "He-he..stayed behind. Told me he couldn't bare to see me get harmed. Distraced the figure long enough for us to escape." She told him. "I-I-I didn't want to..." She began to sob, thinking of the worst. Wendy went up to her and held her.

Pacifica began to develop tears as well, hoping the worst wasn't happening. Ford looked onward and brought out his laser gun. "He's not dead. I'll be sure of it." Ford stated and ran off where Mabel came from. Manly Dan did as well and Pacifica went up to Mabel.

She looked to her and Pacifica had tears. "Pacifica!" Mabel said.

"I know you're thinking the worst as am I. Yet, I know he's tough and I know he wont' go down easily. We have to go back and back him up." She told Mabel, trying to encourage her. Mabel drew back from Wendy and nodded.

"That's the Mabel I know." Wendy commented, as she smiled with a serious face.

"We have Dipper to rescue now. That's our priority." Pacifica told her and they all went in the direction Mabel came from as well.

Dipper was now panting heavily, even after more hits and struggles. "Is that all you got?" H questioned. That was when a tentacle went at him and grabbed him by his throat. Lifting him up as he strangled him, Dipper couldn't breathe and struggled to get free. Unable to do so, he felt limp. His arms and legs began to dangle as he began to pass out.

In his head, he was thinking about his family. How many adventures they've had that one summer in Gravity Falls. Helping others that were in distress. Yet, he was trying to think about someone he really cared about and Pacifica popped into his head. He knew he still had some feelings left over from Wendy. As for Pacifica, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He knew he felt something for her, but couldn't all that much. Especially since he was going blue from the lack of oxygen. His whole body felt numb and didn't even feel what happened next. A laser hit the tentacle and he was dropped to the ground, the air now beginning to fill his lungs. Ford and the other finally arrived and he shot into the trees as Manly Dan about threw a punch at the tentacle.

The figure knew it had to retreat and fled. Manly Dan began to chase after it until his oldest son held him back. "LET ME AT 'EM." He demanded.

"No, dad. It got away. Right now we need to check on Dipper." He told his father. Knowing his son was right, they went to where dipper was. Seeing he condition he was in, it looked pretty bad.

"Dipper! Oh no." Ford stated. He checked for pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's still alive." The girls arrived and Mabel and Pacifica went over to him.

"Is he breathing, Grunkle Ford?" She asked worriedly.

He bent over to his mouth and felt small breaths. "Yes, just barely. I believe he'll be fine." He told them and got up.

Pacifica and Mabel went to Dipper's sides and looked at him, completely worried still. "Please, Dipper! Wake up." Pacifica requested and put her hand on his.

"Please bro bro. I know you've faced tougher challenges than this." Mabel reminded him.

He began to stir a bit and still heard them. "Come on, Dip. Please! I know you have to be okay." Pacifica said and his eyes began to crack open. He could barely hear anything, since it sounded a bit muffled. "Please, Dipper!" Pacifica pleaded.

"Come on, bro bro." Mabel said.

Dipper groaned slightly and cracked his eyes open. Every was only a mere blurr, but he could tell there were two voices he could hear still. "He's coming to!" Pacifica exclaimed. She put his head on her lap, for some support. His eyes saw two blurry figures and he groaned a bit more. Pacifica saw the scar on his forehead and the black eye. Not to mention all the other cuts on him. He had a goof bit of blood on him from what the figure did.

This worried her a lot as she rubbed his cheek. As she did, his blurry vision began to go away, but slowly. Taking slow breathes, he realized that he had passed out. Not to mention the figure could be close by. Taking a gasp and almost jolting up, Pacifica and Mabel kept him down. "Shhh shhhh shhhh shhhh. It's alright, Dip! We're here. It's all okay." Pacifica soothed him as she stroked his hair.

Dipper's vision was still very blurry as it still cleared slowly. "You're alright bro bro. The boy is safe." Mabel told him.

Fred and his mother came up to the group of people, seeing how bad in shape Dipper was. He looked to her. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked her.

She nodded smiling. "I believe he will be." She told him. Soos came up and saw everyone.

He went over to see Dipper as his vision was more clear. "Dude. What happened?" He asked as he got with them.

Pacifica still stroked his hair. "He faced whatever that thing was. Saving Mabel and the boy." She informed Soos.

"We'll have to try and get him back to the Mystery Shack." Ford told them.

"Pa-Pa-Pacif...Mabe-Mabe..." He tried to say.

"Try not to say anything. Looks like you really got banged up." Pacifica told him. He reached up to her and she took his hand into both of hers.

"I-I'll be al-r-right." He told her in between gasps. She smiled at him, lovingly.

Both Soos and Ford came over and carefully picked him up. Pacifica followed them to the golf cart and she sat on the back seat. They laid him down, his head returning back to her lap. She smiled as she stroked his hair still. Soos, Mabel and Ford got on the golf cart, Soos driving.

"We'll meet you all at the shack. We'll also need a Doctor." Soos told them before driving off.

"I am a Doctor." Ford reminded him.

"Ford might be a doctor, but I'll get mine to look at him." Gideon said and went off. The others went back to the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica held onto Dipper as they drove back and his vision was restored. "Huh? Pa-Pa..." She put her finger on his lips, gently.

"You're banged up. Try not to talk for now." She whispered gently. Hearing her he nodded and she continued to stroke his hair. He relaxed and felt a lot of pain go through his body. The pain that he ignored to save Mabel and the boy. Yet, he would've done it for anything. Especially Pacifica. He knew he felt something. Just didn't know what. It was the same feeling he had for Wendy a few years ago.

Pacifica looked behind herself and saw the Shack. Abelita and Melody were waiting as they got up to the. "We gotta help Dipper. He's hurt pretty bad." He told them.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed worriedly. They looked to see Dipper, trying to get up. Yet, his body was aching. Pacifica put her hands out, but didn't touch him.

Soos and Ford went to him quickly and helped him up. Helping him inside, Pacifica and Mabel followed. He still panted as he was put onto the couch. Both Mabel and Pacifica grabbed the medical kits and went out to him.

Ford checked him over, making sure there was no major injuries. He shined a light into his eyes to see how they were. "From what I can tell. I think he has a concussion. He needs to rest his body and get sleep later on tonight." He told them.

Pacifica and Mabel got out bandages and alcohol and got to work on Dipper. He looked to them as Pacifica lifted his arm. "This will sting for a bit." She warned him, gently and applied it. Not moving his arm, but flexing it, he hissed a bit; breathing in. "I know, I know. Just try to not to focus on this." She told him, hoping that would help.

"Hard not..." He hissed again as she and Mabel applied some more. "This is going to take..." He flexed his muscles again, feeling the alcohol. Pacifica then applied the bandages to the more serious spots. Seeing some pretty bad cuts.

Seeing the one on this forehead, she put some alcohol on his forehead and he gripped the couch. She caressed his arm before wrapping a bandage around his forehead. She helped him to sit up as she did. Mabel had went off to look at her injuries. Dipper smiled softly at Pacifica as she worked on his forehead. She finished and looked to him. Seeing his smile, she returned it and sat next to him.

Mabel looked at herb body, of what was cut. Very little. Especially since Dipper distracted the figure.

Back in the living room, Pacifica looked at his black eye and gently touched it. Dipper didn't wince any as she did. She picked up an ice patch and bandaged it over his black eye. "That might take a while to heal." She told him. He put his hand over the patch and she took it into hers, smiling at him. He returned it and she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so worried. I didn't know if anything happened to you." She told him.

"I know, Pacifica. I'm sorry, but I had to do something." He told her.

She pulled back and caressed his face. "Just try to be more careful, okay?" She requested. He nodded, smiling and they hugged again.

As they hugged there was a knock at the door. Ford answered it and Gideon's Doctor was there and everyone was outside. "I brought my Doctor to check up on Dipper. Just to be sure he's alright." He told Ford.

"I am a Doctor, though." Ford told Gideon.

"Maybe, but we all want to be sure he's alright. Always have to have another opinion." He told Ford.

Hearing Gideon say that, he knew he couldn't fight against it. He let the Doctor in. "He's in the living room." He told him. Looking outside, he went to the others.

"How is he?" Manly Dan asked.

"From my opinion, he has a bit of a concussion. Also needs rest for his body to recover." He told them.

Gideons Doctor checked on him. Seeing all the scratches, cuts and bandages on him. He knew something went down. He checked his pulse, which felt normal. He checked on his breathing, which was a bit raspy. "Remove your shirt, please. I'd like to see if there are any injuries." He requested. Dipper began to remove his shirt, but felt a bit sore. Pacifica saw this and carefully helped him. They saw how bad his abdominal area was beaten. Pacifica gasped at the bruises. Yet, his small abs were tough enough to prevent any serious damage.

"How bad does it look, Doc?" Dipper requested.

"Well, from what I can tell, you do have a minor concussion, your body needs some rest and it'll be a bit of time until you recover." He told Dipper as he finished up. "I'd say to try and get some sleep after 12. I'll have Gideon inform me if anything changes." He told them as he began to leave.

Pacifica looked at Dipper. "I'm staying to be sure you're okay." She told him.

"What about your parents?" He requested.

"They'll be fine. They have enough on their plate. Especially since I don't to go back there for a while." She told him. He only nodded and began to hear the others.

"From what we've just saw and from what Dipper and Mabel encountered. This isn't anything out of the ordinary. I've noticed many things while not in this dimension." Ford told them.

"What could it be then, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"It's still unknown and I don't know how we could figure it out." He told them.

"Dipper." Pacifica said. They looked to see Dipper now standing in the door way.

"Whatever it was, was very serious. I'm willing to do anything to help, Grunkle Ford." He said.

Pacifica went up to him and took his arm. "That's true, but your body needs some rest." She told him.

"I know. I just want to prevent anything like that from ever happening again." He replied.

"We will Dipper. Trust me. We'll find out what this things is and get rid of it. We'll do some research and you need to get some rest." Ford told him.

"Come on, Dipper. Let's get you to your bed." Pacifica told him softly. He went with her up to the attic as the others looked at the papers Ford had.

Eyeing them, he picked up a couple. "I'll need to get the pictures in my digital camera printed." He stated.

"On it." Soos replied and went off.

"I also want to go to the same spot tomorrow and see if there's anything there that can help." He continued.

"A bit risky, but I doubt it'll show up. Especially since you have that laser gun." Mabel pointed out.

Dipper and Pacifica made it up to the room and he sat on his bed. He looked down at the floor, feeling a bit bad. "I'm sorry, Pacifica. I didn't mean to worry you." He told her.

She held onto him, carefully wrapping her arms around his upper torso. "You're such a dork still. Also, the dumbest hero I've seen." She told him. He knew why she was saying that, especially on old habits. He returned her hug and she snuggled her head into his chest. Not long after, she backed up and looked to him. "Now tell me. What all has occurred over the years you've been gone?" She requested.

"Oh boy. What didn't happen!" He remarked. "Not long after we returned, some of our friends and our parents gave us a welcome back party. It was fun, but we had more fun here in all the years we've lived in Piedmont, California." He told her. She giggled, knowing what he meant. They started to talk all about what hap happened over the years they were separated.

TP1

Tom: We're probably going to take a breather. Just to generate more ideas for the story. Now that we're up to the fourth chapter, We'll be looking into the other stories.

Sara: It might take a while, but TimPrime1 has a lot to think on. He'll be working as he thinks. Hopefully something will come up.

Tom: In the meantime, we have story request form retro mania. Another Gravity Falls story, but based more around some time occurrences. Also, for this story, or any others. Let us know what you think should possibly happen. Leave us a review and TimPrime1 will look into it. He still has ideas, but they need to be put in order.

Sara: Hopefully we'll make a post on Labor day. Nothing set in stone yet.

Tom: Till then, just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	5. Chapter 5 Presenting Research

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 5:

Presenting Research

Tom: Hope you all are ready for more weirdness.

Sara: The transmission has been received. Alright, Tom! We're ready.

Tom: I love this gig. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

During the time they were talking and having laughs. Pacifica made sure to help Dipper stay up. Only because of what Mr. Ford told them. She even checked on his black eye and saw it was regaining some color. She even brought up snacks and drinks for them to have. When she did, he was working on his journal. Trying to keep himself awake. She put the stuff down and gave him a cup. He smiled at her as to say 'thank you'. Returning it, they looked through is journal and the one his Grunkle Ford gave him.

Sometime had passed by and they both wound up falling asleep at about 1. Mabel came on up with their hats and came in. From what she saw ave her a huge smile. Pacifica was laying against Dipper as her head was right on his shoulder. Dipper's head was on hers as she wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled her head into his chest some more. Mabel took a few pictures, without the flash and looked at the pictures.

After that she laid the two love-birds down and covered them. Pacifica still held onto him as he did the same, especially since he shivered a bit. Probably a bad dream he was having. Yet, after Pacifica snuggled into him, he stopped and smiled. Mabel took more pictures as she quietly giggled before going to bed.

The following day, the sun shown through the window of the Mystery Shack. When it did, it hit Pacifica's face and she groaned a bit. She cracked open her eyes and realized something was completely different. Feeling something warm, and feeling it move, she looked up to see a body. Opening her eyes more, she saw it was Dipper. Being this close to him, she blushed immensely. She looked over to see Mabel with Waddles, asleep as well.

Going back Dipper, she smiled at him. Hearing his calm breathing and feeling his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and managed to get up, after loosening his grip. Which was very loose. Getting up, she saw she was in the same clothes from the other day. This wasn't something she was used to, but knew she didn't want to change. Going down stairs, she could smell breakfast. Going into the kitchen she saw Stanford. He was making breakfast as he flipped a pancake.

He looked to see her come in. "Oh. Good morning, Pacifica. Sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept great. Completely forgot where I was until I looked around." She told im as she came into the kitchen. "Need help with breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure. Could you get me a carton of eggs? As well as some bacon?" He requested as he flipped a pancake onto a plate and put more batter in. She went over to the fridge and opened it. Grabbing what he requested, she had the urge to cook as well. "Ah, yes. Thanks." He said to her as she gave him the items. He had put the next pancake onto the plate and cooked more of them. "Was it easy to keep Dipper up with his concussion?" He asked her as he began to flip the three pancakes.

"Not as easy. He almost fell asleep a few times. Managed to keep him up till near 1." She replied.

"Very good. Although, things might have changed over time." He mentioned to himself.

"Well of course. A lot of things have changed while you were gone. How much have you been able to grasp over the time you've been back?" She asked.

"A great amount. Especially since I managed to get what you all call a mobile device?" He questioned as he brought out his cell phone. "I'm really not used to all this super advanced technology." He told her as he flipped another pancake. "Well, at least somethings haven't changed."m He mentioned.

"There are somethings that haven't changed and I know you'll grasp what's changed." Pacifica told him and looked at he frying pan. "Mind if I cook? I'd like to make something for Dipper." Pacifica requested.

"Sure thing." He told her as he handed her the spatula. She took it and began to cook the remainder of the food. He saw her work and saw how well she was doing. She began with the bacon, knowing how long it would take and made a little extra batter. Once the bacon was done, she put the eggs in and began to scramble them. This impressed Ford. Knowing that she was no where near like her other family.

It took a bit of time, but Dipper's hot breakfast was ready. She put it on a tray and began for the attic. Ford knew what this meant. "Ah yes. An oldie, but a goody. Breakfast in bed." He said as he prepared the table for himself and Mabel.

As soon as Pacifica went in, she saw Dipper was beginning to stir. She went up to him as he groaned and rubbed his head. "Hey Dipper!" A voice said calmly, friendly and lovingly. Dipper looked as his vision came to.

He saw Pacifica, giving him a soft and warm smile. "H-hey...ow!" He said as he continued to rub his head.

"I thought so." Pacifica commented as she set the tray on him, folding out the legs. He ooked to see breakfast in front of him

"F-for me?" He asked.

"Of course, silly." She replied as she picked up two small tablets and handed them to him. "I thought you might get a headache." She stated. He took the two tablets and the glass of water.

"Thanks." He said to her before looked at breakfast." Well now. Breakfast in bed." He commented.

"All for you." She told him as she kissed his cheek. HE blushed at that as Mabel began to awake. "If you'd like breakfast Mabel, Grunkle Ford has your plate ready for you." She told her.

Mabel yawned with a stretch and sniffed the air. She gasped, knowing that smell. "PANCAKES!" She screamed and ran downstairs.

Both Pacifica and Dipper laughed. "She really loves those pancakes." Dipper stated. He looked at his breakfast and licked his lips. Pacifica pulled up a small table and set her breakfast there with them.

"I think you could've fooled me." Pacifica replied. They both began to eat. As they did, Dipper had a big smile.

"These are fantastic." He told her. "Did you make these?" He asked.

"I did." She replied.

"Yum!" He responded as he kept eating. She giggled as she kept eating. He noticed that her manners for eating haven't changed as much. He smiled at that as she ate another piece of Pancake.

"Now Mabel! I think that's enough syrup." He tried to tell her.

"No such thing as too much." She replied.

Both teens over heard this and laughed. "Your sister hasn't changed." Pacifica remarked, knowing how Mabel was a few years ago.

"Could've fooled me on that one." Dipper replied.

Not long after their breakfast, they came down and saw Ford doing the dishes. They put theirs down and he instantly grabbed them. "So, kids! Any plans for today?" He asked them.

"Not for sure, Grunkle Ford. Not much time to think on anything from what happened yesterday." Dipper replied.

Ford looked to Dipper and remembered the black eye. "Best take a look at that black eye of yours." He mentioned. Pacifica sat him at the table and removed the ice-patch. Looking at it, the eye was nearly healed. Ford examined it himself. "It's almost there. Best leave it open for the air to help it." He told them. They nodded and went into where the shop was.

Mabel gasped when she saw the presents on the floor near the register. "Oh yeah! We got you guys some presents. Didn't have time to open them yesterday." Pacifica told them. Mabel squeezed her in a hug, squealing.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she said fas and ran over to them. She found hers and tossed Dippers his s Wendy, Soos, Melody and Abuelita walked in. They saw what was happening and laughed.

"This has yet to even change." Soos commented.

"Forgot to tell you all about your presents. But, better late than never; as the old saying goes." Wendy remarked.

Dipper looked to them and got pretty confused. "Weren't you guys here for breakfast?" He asked.

"Soos' grandmother requested we go out for a bit, to give you guys some time." Melody replied.

"I only just got here." Wendy replied, knowing this was her current job.

"As for now. PRESENTS!" Mabel exclaimed. She opened up one from Wendy, which was a sowing set. She smiled wide at the present, knowing she'll make more sweaters. Another one from Wendy was a cat plush. She opened the ones Pacifica got her and smiled incredibly wide. It was a Karaoke microphone. That was when Pacifica gave her another gift. A box in wrapping paper Mabel looked a little confused at it. Including its size. Opening it, the box revealed a crown. The same one from a few years prior. She gasped at it, knowing what it was and looked at Pacifica, confused and surprised.

"It-it's yours. I didn't deserve that win. Besides, you're the better singer from that year." Pacifica told her.

Mabel hugged her and she returned it. "Thanks Pacifica. I do appreciate it." Mabel replied.

Dipper opened his gifts as well. Opening one from Wendy it was a code book. Knowing how Dipper is with his mind, she knew it would be something he would want. He smiled and looked at Wendy. "Thanks Wendy." He told her.

"No prob. dude." Wendy replied.

He opened the ones from Pacifica. One was a history book, as he loved to do research on just about anything. His eyes grew wide at was it was on and looked at her. She smiled with a blush as she rubbed her arm. He gave her a smile, loving the gift. He opened the next one and saw it was a journal. One that resembled the ones his Grunkle Ford has as well as the one Mabel got him. "Thanks Pacifica." He told her.

"N-no problem, Dip." She said, not noticing that she called him the nickname she thought of for him.

Soos and Melody brought out their presents they got them. As Dipper opened his, he saw a digital camera, a few fishing lures, a computer game and an adventure guide. Pacifica giggled at the guide and Dipper smiled at her. "Go on and say it, ha ha ha ha." He laughed.

She only leaned over to him. "Nothing more than weird adventures for you." She commented before kissing his cheek. He blushed at that and rubbed the back of his head. Noticing there wasn't any squealing he looked over to Mabel. She had opened her presents. They had gotten her a new scrapbook, a pig blanket for Waddles, a kaleidoscope and new colored headbands.

"New color head bands. Love them!" Mabel stated. "Thank you all so much!" She gushed, hugging her friends.

Everyone returned her hug.

Not long after that Dipper and Pacifica began to go outside, after getting their hats. With out their knowing, the same figure from the other day was watching them. It saw where they were going and followed with ease. Making sure to make no sound as it grew tall. Its limbs still sounding like snapping twigs and branches. Both Dipper and Pacifica were laughing at Dipper's jokes.

"That's a horrible joke, Pines." Pacifica teased.

Dipper teased back, "Never said they were good, Northwest. Besides, I blame my Grunkle Stan for these jokes. He's the same one that did..." He coughed, to change his voice to sound slightly like Stan. He added, "My ex-wife keeps missing me. But her aim is getting better."

Pacifica slapped her forehead, laughing greatly. He smiled at her laugh. "Seriously?!" She requested sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Dipper replied, with a bit of a chuckle. "Told us that during our first visit here." He explained.

"I wonder where your great uncle is, though." She wondering as she talked to him.

Stan was now chained up, and taking punches. He took quite the beating from the same place he tried to rob. Yey, it was like he was hardly even fazed. Another punch went to his face. "Does your goon know how to even punch, Rico!" He said sarcastically.

Rico raised his hand and stepped forward., grabbing Stanley by his chin. Making him look right at him. "You owe us big time, Stan. For many years you've owed us; and now you began to steal from us." He told Stan.

"Well, yeah! That's my gimmick. Yet, yours is to lounge around and not get your hands dirty. As for me. Mine got plenty of that, HA!" He mocked. "I've taken better bating than this. As well as fought a few Government agents." He stated as he kicked his legs up. Wrapping them around Rico's neck. Using Rico, he managed to take down two of his goons as well as get the keys to the shackles in his mouth.

Using this method, he unlocked himself and knocked them down again when hey tried to get back up. Taking more of their keys, and wallets. He ran out the door and locked it. "Try getting out now." He said sarcastically and ran down the hall laughing. As he came to the living room he caught a glimpse of something. Something large. Going back he saw something that made his mouth go agape. It was an HD tv, mounted to the wall of the living room. This gave him a grin. "Jackpot." He said to himself.

Back with Dipper and Pacifica. Dipper was trying to figure out how to ask Pacifica to go to the park, trying to not make it sound like a date. He looked to her as they walked around town. She looked on a window and gasped. Dipper looked shocked and readied himself for anything, until he saw what it was. On the window was a flier to an upcoming dance. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was something else, completely. She grabbed his arm and looked up to him.

"Dipper! There's a dance this Friday." She told him.

"A dance?" He asked.

She nodded, with a big smile. "It's something Gravity Falls has been doing the year after you and Mabel left. They choose a weekend int eh summer to do it in." She explained. "They're considering on doing it like two or three weeks after summer begins and when it ends. Mayor Tyler is still discussing it with the committee." She told him as she waved her hand around.

He gave her a small smile. "W-would you like to go to the dance then?" He asked.

She looked at him, a bit surprised. This made him very nervous. Now realizing he probably asked her on a date. From her surprised look came a big smile. "Yes, Dipper. I'd love to go to the dance with you." She told him happily as she threw her arms around his neck. He returned her hug as she nuzzled her face into this neck. Pulling back, she put her hands on his chest as his remained on her waist.

He smiled at her as she returned it, blushing. "Umm...w-would you like to...umm, go to the park?" He asked nervously.

She reached her head up to the side of his head. He got really nervous from this. Due to the fact he wasn't used to any of this. "I'd love to." She whispered to him, before kissing his cheek. He laughed a bit nervously and she wrapped her arms around his, laying her head on his shoulder. From there they walked to the park.

The by standards that watched the whole event, smiled at the soon to be, happy couple, shaking their heads, smiling.

"Can you believe this, Durland?" Blubs asked, shaking his head, smiling. His hands on his waist.

"That, I will admit. It's hard to believe that." Durland replied. "A Pines and a Northwest. Never thought I'd see it." He admitted.

"Well, it was kind of obvious." Blubs remarked. "The way Pacifica is about Dipper. Talked greatly of him and his sister. Yet, there's love." He stated.

As Dipper and Pacifica walked to the park, the same figure watched them. As it did, it saw the same teenage boy from the other day. He was talking on his cell phone as he was looking at a couple of pictures. "Yeah! I'm telling ya. Some kid drew these creepy pictures. Then posted them...wait!" He requested. He reached up and grabbed another picture off a rock. "Another one. Two form the other day, now one from today." He remarked. "I'm tellin' ya. Things are getting..." that's hen he heard a bell toll. He freaked out a bit as his phone went to static and he lost a connection.

Not paying attention to this he looked around, getting really freaked out. His breathing increasing a bit. His mind became clear as he drew closer to the woods. He stopped and went in the opposite direction. "What...what was...what's going..." He was stammering. Not knowing that the figure was watching his every move. It was from there he ran away from the woods. The figure watched as he fled.

As he ran, Stanford Pines came outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah, yes. Time for some research." He said to himself. He walked out to do some research on what's been occurring. He began for the woods of where the little boy was taken before being rescued. He put his hand on the ground to feel how it was. Upon doing so, he brought out Journal number 1 and looked into it. "Hmm! Let's see..." He said to himself. Feeling the ground, he felt the area outside of where the boy stood.

Upon feeling the areas, they definitely felt different. This confused him as he felt the ground. That was when he realized something. The only reason it felt different was because of where the tentacles were. The area didn't feel as smooth. From there he took out a camera and took pictures. Wanting to be sure he didn't skip anything.

Back with Dipper and Pacifica. Pacifica had sat on a swing in the park. She thought that Dipper was doing something else, until she felt a push. She looked back to see Dipper pushing her on the swing. She giggled at that as he pushed her. They were having a lot of fun with this. Yet, far off from them was the same figure. It watched them as they played. As if it was waiting for something, or for them.

TP1

Tom: That's it for this chapter. Might take a bit of time for other chapters. Tim is wanting to continue on with other stories first.

Srara: In the meantime. Check out his other stories on here. There's plenty of them on here..

Tom: Such as Finding the Disappearences, Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls, Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning.

Sara: Not only that, but we also have Sinnoh League Victor Party, his first ever one-shot. As well as Pokemon: Regional Traps, Transformers: Battle Core and our most recent ones.

Tom: Don't forget to check us out on twitter, instagram and we'll post this on tumblr. Possibly Deviantart as well. Not for sure just, yet.

Sara: Don't forget to check out his youtube channel.

Tom: Just remember this. Just sit back, relax and stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	6. Chapter 6 Research of Observation

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 6:

Research of Observation

Tom: TimPrime1 knows he needs to finish his other stories. Which is why he's going to try and take on two chapters at once.

Sara: That way he can keep a good focus and give all you fans what you want. He looks into what you all like and want to see. Applying that to the story.

Tom: Seeing all of you that support him and his work. It gives him the encouragement. That's why he keeps on with the work he does.

Sara: Tom, the drones are ready!

Tom: Let's kick it. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Stanford, Gideon and McGucket were near the woods. Investigating the areas still of where the creature was at from before. Noticing that some marking vanished more quickly before the others did. They looked in certain areas of whee the marking were at earlier. Gideon made some notes on his note pad. Fiddleford did the same thing and spat off to the side.

Stanford made a few notes as well, feeling the area as well. It felt the same as it felt at the Mystery Shack. He knew he was on the right track. From there he put a cast mold over the area and went over to McGucket. Seeing that he was placing a cast mold, McGucket understood. However, for Gideon. He did not get what Ford was doing.

Ford went over to where Gideon was and place another cast mold. Not only there, but also where the Mystery Shack was. From that location he looked into the woods. Carefully stepping to the line, he looked in and stepped in. Knowing the strange figure could be nearby as he looked around. From what he was thinking, he was right. Not too far away was the figure. It stood tall as it was as tall as a tree, once again. It watched Stanford go around in the forest and saw Gideon and Fiddleford.

The figure only walked away from them. Now looking at Dipper and Pacifica. It watched as they had fun in the park. Especially since they ran around for a bit. Dipper grabbing her up from behind and spinning her around. Both laughed at their fun. As he set her down, she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest; closing her eyes. He held her close as she smiled.

The figure, however, departed from them. Going to another location. He saw the same teenager and placed another page on a truck that wasn't too far away. The teen saw this page and picked it up, seeing how the same drawing was still on this paper as it as on the others. "Yeesh!" He said to himself. "How many pages are there and how are they..." He thought for a second, then stopped. "Eh. Better off not knowing." He said to himself.

He continued to walk and hear some laughter at the park. Looking over in that direction, he saw Dipper and Pacifica. He was telling her some funny jokes and a few puns. Seeing Pacifica, his eyes grew wide. Yet, seeing her with Dipper made him a bit agitated. "She's hanging with him?!" He questioned. He told her another joke and she shoved him, jokingly as they both laughed. "Or are they more than that?" He wondered before continuing on walking.

Back with Stanford, Fiddleford and Gideon. They were back at the Mystery Shack, looking over the pictures and notes they've taken.

"I know there isn't much. Yet, I believe we're onto something." Ford told them.

"Whatever it is. It keeps hiding." Gideon stated.

"Primarily in the trees. Or at least that's what I think." McGucket replied.

"There's something we're missing. Just don't know what it is." Ford told them.

They continued as Mabel was walking around. Wearing one of her silly sweaters, as usual. Looking around town and stopping in front of a store. Having a huge smile, she saw candy. "Don't mind if I do." She said to herself as she stepped in. Not long after, she stepped out with two bags full of candy. Some candy in her mouth already. "Worth...it." She said to herself and walked down the street.

Stanley was on his way back. With many items in the car wit him. "Yep! Got all that I need. Worth it all. Especially form all the trouble I went in." He looked up, knowing about the HD tv he tied to the roof. "You're most definitely worth it, ha ha ha ha." He remarked as he continued driving down the road to Oregon, laughing.

Dipper and Pacifica were now walking to the greasy diner for lunch. He let her in first and she entered. They saw other guests on there as they were now dining.

"My parents would've never have approved of this place to eat at." Pacifica remarked. They took a seat at a booth.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Especially since I can still tell they think they're still high class." Dipper stated, knowing how her parents are.

She placed her hand on his and he looked at her. She gave him a smile. "At least I'm not like them. I love the middle class life. Helps me to be me." She reminded him. From hearing that, he smiled.

The girl that he loves is loving her middle class ways. He began to hold her hand with his and gave a tight squeeze, as Susan came up to them. "What would you both like?" She asked. That's when they forgot about the menus on the table. Looking at them real fast, they saw what they each wanted.

"Chicken and dumplings please!" they replied in unison. They blushed at that as Susan giggled, writing down the order. "As well as tea." they continued and blushed at each other.

"Gotcha! Chicken and dumplings and tea." Lazy Susan repeated and went off to fill the order.

Both Dipper and Pacifica blushed and looked at each other.

"Y-you like chicken and dumplings?" Dipper asked, a bit surprised.

"Y-yes. It's one of my favorite foods." Pacifica replied, her hands now on her lap, as she looked down, shy and smiling.

"Same." Dipper replied.

What the both of them didn't know, was that they were both being stalked. Not too far away was a girl, who had a huge smile on her face as she kept it covered by the menu. From earlier. Mabel had returned back to the Mystery Shack.

She saw that Wendy was there already, as she was looking at the College and University papers. Mabel went up to her and looked at them as well. "What are all these to?" She asked.

"All of them are to Colleges and University's. I'm thinking of one of them." She told Mabel.

"How long would you be gone for?" Mabel asked, being a bit scared.

"I'd be away from here for years. I don't really want to be. But, with these colleges. I know I'll get a better life." She told Mabel. Mabel looked very sad until Wendy put her hand on her shoulder. Mabel looked to Wendy and saw her smile. "It'll be fine. I'll still visit every once in a while." She reassured her. Mabel smiled, knowing Wendy was right. Even she'd have to go off to a College/University some day. "Did you also catch Dipper and Pacifica at the park?" Wendy asked.

"No! Why?" Mabel questioned, now looking interested.

"You should've seen them. They were having fun; but not the kind of fun kids would have." She told Mabel.

"I have to know more. What were they doing?" Mabel demanded, her voice a bit loud.

"Saw Dipper pushing her on a swing, then they ran around..." Wendy informed her. Mabel was trying to hold in her squeal as best she could before Wendy told her more.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Mabel squealed. "Where did they go to now?" She asked.

"I believe they went to the Greasy Diner." Wendy told her as she looked at more papers and looked back up. She saw that Mabel was out the door before she even knew it. "He he. Guess Mabel is interested in their love. Doesn't surprise me." Wendy commented as she continued to look at the papers.

Back in the present, Mabel was watching them and taking pictures. Lazy Susan had brought them their orders and they began to eat. Chatting away, having a few laughs. As they ate, Mabel had some pie and milk. Eating at a pace to be sure that she caught every glimpse of them.

Not long after, they got up and walked to the exit. Dipper stopped and saw the strength tester. Remembering this from the last time, he knew he was much stronger. Seeing that the prize was a free slice of cherry pie, he gripped it. Pacifica looked to him, thinking he was trying to prove he was pretty strong.

She wrapped her arms around his free one. "I know you're plenty strong, Dip." She told him with a smile.

"I know he he. I'd like to see if I can win this. Cause from last time. This thing said I was a wimp." He told her as he smiled at her.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You'll get this." She encouraged him, letting go of his arm.

From there he squeezed the handle and the bar began to go up. They watched it go up as he continued to squeeze it. As it got near the top, it stopped. Not even budging. Dipper held his grip, knowing he was stronger from last time. Lazy Susan came over and hit the machine.

"Dang machine. Sorry, Dipper." She told him. "This thing hasn't been working well. But since it's near the top. You get the pie." She told him.

"What?! Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Most certainly." She replied and picked up the plate.

Dipper looked to the table where Mabel was at. "Give it to her. The girl at that table." Dipper requested.

"As you wish." Susan replied and walked over there.

Mabel heard this and hoped it wasn't her. _'Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me.'_ She thought frantically. That was when Lazy Susan put the plate down on the table. _'Crap.'_ Mabel thought. She looked up to her.

"From your brother." She told Mabel.

"I can tell, ha ha ha." Mabel replied as she laughed.

"I knew you were there, sis. Enjoy the pie." He told her as he and Pacifica walked out. Mabel groaned, knowing her brother.

Pacifica giggled. "You knew she was there? How'd you know?" She asked, very curious.

"Trust me, I know my sister. She'll follow me anywhere I am. Especially if I'm with a girl." He remarked. Pacifica blushed at that, knowing what he meant. "Back in California, she followed me and another girl to where a diner was at. We were planing a surprise party for her." He told Pacifica. She looked to him, puzzled. "I knew she was there. Mabel thought I was on a date. Primarily since I was being very secretive." He continued on.

"She thought you were on a date?" Pacifica questioned.

"She did. Wasn't interested in the girl, though. I told a few girls who were crushing me that I wasn't interested." He told Pacifica.

"I see. Okay!" Pacifica replied. "then how'd you know she was with you there and here?" Pacifica asked.

He laughed at the answer he thought up of. "You're not going to believe this." He replied as he began to laugh. "I believe it's twin-lepethy." He replied. Pacifica busted up laughing from that bad joke. He smiled as they walked on; away from the greasy diner. "Or a twin-nection." He furthered, smiling. Pacifica still laughed and grabbed onto his arm, to try and calm down.

As they walked, the same figure watched them. It had its white hands against a tree as it did. Standing in the same spot, it began to grow tall. Its limbs snapping, to keeps its disguise up. It walked through the woods, between each tree. Not only looking at them, but also others that were around. Seeing the same teen boy, the figure got close to him and followed.

Mabel had finished her pie and ran out the door. She looked around for Dipper and Pacifica, but had suspicion. "Hmm! Maybe..." She said to herself. "Maybe I should put on my skepticals." She said in a silly way and did so. "Maybe..." She continued until she ran in the direction the two went in.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Soos was showing the tourists around. Showing them the fake attractions they had. That's when he came up to one he recently made. "Right here, we have, under this sheet..." He pulled it off to reveal something Stan tried to pull a few years prior, but Waddles ate it. "A Cornicorn." He told them. They all ooooeeddd at it. "We'll take your picture with it for $30." He told them. They all brought out their money, waving it around.

Melody was at the register, checking people out with their items. She giggled at the items they were buying. Even the bobble heads of Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos and others in Gravity Falls.

Waddles was in the kitchen with Fiddleford as he was making blue-prints. He snorted a bit as he watched him. "This ain't nothin' you need to be concerned with." He told Waddles.

Stanford was down in the basement, looking through the journals, wondering what he was missing. "I know I'm missing something. What is it, though? I know I've done a lot of research here." He said to himself.

Gideon overheard him and continued with his research on the pictures and notes. "What do you mean by that, Ford?" He asked.

"Plain and simple. I've went through all my research materials and journals. Still haven't found anything on the creature." He told Gideon. "Yet, I feel as if there's more. Like I'm missing something." Ford told him.

"There's more to what is here?" Fiddleford questioned.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I believe there is." Ford told them.

"What else could there be?" Gideon questioned. "We have everything we need right here. Unless..." He pondered.

"The ol' Gravity Falls Museum. Hek hek hek. If there's any ferm of histery, it's there." Fiddleford told them.

"Could be. Possibly." Ford said as he rubbed his chin.

"I'll go there to see if there's anything." Gideon told them and went off.

Both Fiddleford and Ford went to the kitchen to resume their research. As for with Dipper and Pacifica. They were walking towards the Mystery Shack. As they were, Pacifica looked up to Dipper and saw the bandages. She had completely forgotten about them.

"Let's get you inside the Mystery Shack." She told him. He looked at her, a bit confused. "Those bandages. We need to see how your wounds are." She reminded him.

"Oh...oh yeah." He replied, a little nervous. 'I just hope she doesn't see my birthmark.' He thought.

They both came into view of the Mystery Shack and the same figure saw them there. It was near the edge of the woods as it watched. The two teens entered the Mystery Shack and the same figure walked away, knowing what it wanted to do.

Pacifica sat Dipper down and began to remove the bandage on his arms. She did his left one first, knowing it was as bad as the others. Upon removing it, she saw the scars from the encounter. She rubbed his arm in worry and looked up to him. He smiled at her and she returned it. From there, she began to remove his right arms bandages. This one was more banged up than his left. After removing the bandages, she saw how bad the wounds were and gasped.

Dipper saw them as well. "They'll need air. It'll take time for them to heal." Dipper said. Pacifica still looked worried and looked to him. He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Just try to be careful." She requested.

"I will; now for the head." He said and began to remove the bandages.

"Here." She said and helped him.

"I-I go..." "Trust me. This one is on your head." She reminded him and continued on, after removing his hat. Once she was finished, she looked at the area. It was a bit of a scar, but she knew that would heal over time. She gently traced it and smiled at him and he returned it. She helped him to remove his shirt, which she saw some of his muscles. This made her blush a bit, but kept herself calm. She removed the bandages on his bruise.

Dipper was really relieved that she didn't see his birthmark. It was still too embarrassing for him. She looked to him and caressed his cheek. "I do worry about you." She told him.

"Same to you, Pacifica." He replied. Then they heard a clicking sound and looked. They looked to see Mabel and she giggled and ran off. "MABEL!' Dipper shouted.

Pacifica giggled at that. He looked to her. "I think it's cute the way you two act." She told him.

"How so?" He asked as he put on his hat.

"You both are siblings. Always getting on each others nerves. Showing that you love each other." She commented. "Makes me wish I had a sibling." She told him as she looked into the distance.

He took her hands and she looked at him. "You might not have a sibling. But you'll have an in law." He reminded her. She smiled at him, giving him a hug and he returned it.

Mabel looked at the pictures on her cell phone and posted them, tagging her brother and Pacifica. As she did that, Gideon was doing some research at the library. McGucket and Ford were still looking into the Gravity Falls occurrences. The figure, however, was choosing it's next target. Both Dipper and Pacifica were worried about what was going on, but they knew they had each other. That's all that mattered to them right now.

What they didn't know, however, was about to happen soon. Not even knowing of what the figure was up to. They looked to each other, worry in their eyes. Dipper held Pacifica close and she did the same with him. Both wanting the same thing.

TP1

Tom: Another chapter done, onto more soon enough.

Sara: There's more content coming your way from other stories.

Tom: In the mean time, just sit back and relax. As I push the button. Also, remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	7. Chapter 7 Faceless in the Wood

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 7:

Faceless in the Wood

Tom: Let's see here! I think this one is ready. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Sara: The transmission is ready.

Tom: I love this job. (Hits the touchscreen buttons some more and hits the arm rest.)

TP1

A couple of days have passed on by. Fiddleford, Stanford and Gideon were taking a breather from the research. Yet, each of them were going back over it in their head. Gideon wrote items down for what else could be out there; as he sat at home. Looking at the notes. Fiddleford looked over the maps and pictures in the old Northwest Mansion. Hoping to at least find a clue. The pictures they took and the maps they drew out. He was beginning to think they were in one area.

He merely scratched his beard as he looked at the map, in a thought process. Not only that, but he was looking at a wall right next to the pictures and maps. Not even realizing it. Stanford, however, was looking at the areas they've been to. Seeing that the spots have nearly vanished, especially with another abduction that happened the other day. He knew Dipper went off to look for the kid, but he hadn't returned. He looked back to the Mystery Shack, knowing that Pacifica was in there.

She sat a the table, holding a cup of coffee. She stared at it, having hopes that Dipper was alright. They definitely had a crisis on their hands. The crisis had led to the dance being pushed back to the following Friday. This was something that spelled bad news for all of them. Pacifica looked out the window, worried so much. The love of her life was missing, and he had ran off to find the kid.

She knew how he was and what all he wanted to do. Mabel looked at her, saddened that Dippers soon to be girlfriend couldn't do anything to help out. She remembered how it all occurred that evening. As does Pacifica.

 _It was nearing night as the sun had went down more. The wind swaying between the trees. The leaves lightly lifting from the wind. Dipper and Pacifica were walking in town, smiling at they had some discussions. He made Pacifica laugh once again._

 _"Even though it's been a couple of days. I'm having a great time." Dipper told her._

 _Pacifica wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's great to see you as well." She told him._

 _He smiled at her, feeling ready to tell her. He still had minor feelings for Wendy, but Pacifica was just amazing. Ever since the Northwest mansion, he felt a vibe for her. As if, he had began to move on from Wendy. From there he stopped, turned and faced her. Taking both her hands she looked to him, puzzled and having a feeling he was about to tell her something._

 _"Pacifica, you're one amazing person. I'm surprised at..." "STELLA!" A mother screamed, interrupting Dipper. They both looked to her and saw her searching frantically. They ran over to her. "Miss! What happened?" Dipper asked._

 _"My-my daughter. She-she w-went missing. Just now." She replied frantically._

 _"Where was she when you last saw her?" Pacifica requested._

 _"W-walking along s-side the woods." She replied, still being frantic._

 _Dipper looked to the woods then to Pacifica. She did the same thing, but detected the one thing he was about to do. "Dip..." She said to him._

 _"I'm sorry, Pacifica. I need to." He told her before running off into the woods._

 _She reached out to him as he did. "Dipper, wait!" She called out. It was too late. He was in the woods. Now hunting for that little girl. She drew her hand back and put it over her heart. "Dip..." She said softly and worriedly to herself._

 _Stanford and Mabel ran to the location of the scream and saw Pacifica near a woman who was looking into the woods._

 _"What happened?" Stanford asked._

 _"It's-it's my daughter. She-she..." the woman stopped and Stanford knew what happened._

 _"Hmm! Pacifica?" Ford asked. She looked to him, no words said. He could tell what Dipper had done. He ran into the woods to look for the girl. Mabel went up to her and placed her hand on Pacifica's shoulder as Stanford went up to the mother. "Stay with us at the Mystery Shack. I know my great nephew will find her._

 _He looked to see Mabel taking Pacifica to the Mystery Shack as well. "Th-thank you. I do n-need to s-sit down-n." the mother replied. He took her back to the Mystery Shack as Dipper was looking for the girl._

Back in the present, Pacifica had a sip of her coffee as the mother was in the living room. Mabel knew how the two felt and she too was worried about Dipper. Ford was looking back at the Mystery Shack and could tell how they were. Even he felt as if there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could possibly do to help anyone. Then he heard a sound. The sound of an engine. He looked in the direction and saw a car coming up.

He knew who it was. I was Stanley. "Took him long enough." Ford said to himself. Stan pulled up to the Mystery Shack and got out.

He looked up to the old place. "Been a while! Glad to be back." He said to himself. He got out of the car as Ford came over and he got the HD TV uncovered and off the roof of his car.

"Stanley! Where have you been? Why'd it take you so long to get back?" He demanded.

"Oh, hey sixer! Sorry it took me so long. Had more to do than I thought. Also got caught during one of my trips." He informed Ford.

"We have a crisis on our hands and...is-is that a TV?" He questioned.

"Uuhh! Maybe." Stan quickly replied.

"Where-where did you get that?" Ford asked.

"I, uuhhh, I found it." Stan replied quickly as well.

"Stanley..." Ford said, getting onto him.

"FOUND IT!" Stan replied and ran inside, not even noticing the mother on the bench. Ford went over to the car and looked inside and had a dumbfounded face. He went inside and saw Stanley putting the newly acquired TV in front of the old one. "There!" He said to himself. "Now, how to set it up..." He asked himself as he rubbed his chin.

"Again! We have a crisis on our hands." Ford repeated.

"What kind of crisis! Something nerd-like?" Stanley sarcastically asked as he went to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Pacifica and Mabel sitting at the table. This gave him a shocked expression. "Uuhhh. What's she doing here?" He asked, pointing to Pacifica.

"She's staying here with us. She knows what's going on as does Mabel." Ford told Stan.

"Then what is this crisis?" Stanley asked as he opened the fridge and drank milk from the carton.

"Dipper has gone missing." Ford told him.

Hearing that, Stan spat out the milk. "WHAT?!" He replied, completely shocked.

"Dipper is missing. He ran off to look for a little girl who disappeared yesterday." He informed Stan.

"Then whoever took them will PAY!" Stan stated and put on his brass knuckles.

"No, no...No, Stan...!" Ford tried to tell him.

"Their ass is grass when I get the one who took them." Stan swore.

Stanford face faulted. "Language Stanley! Language." He told his brother.

Stan face faulted at that and looked to Pacifica and Mabel. They looked as if they didn't hear Ford and the mother that was outside on the bench didn't pay attention either. He looked right back to Ford. "Really? Are we just going to ignore the fact that you just said language?" He questioned ironically.

"Oy! Stanley..." Ford said and resumed talking to him.

Pacifica and Mabel were still looking outside to where Dipper was seen running in. Mabel looked back to her Grunkle's; who were now arguing a bit. Knowing this wasn't right, especially for this situation. Before she could get up to say anything, Pacifica gasped and got up. Mabel noticed this and looked at her. "Pacifica?" She asked.

It was as if Pacifica either didn't acknowledge her or didn't hear her. She looked out the window intently and the mother on the bench saw it as well. In the distance was a figure. It was slowly walking closer to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel looked to Pacifica. "Pacifica? Wha..." before she could finish, Pacifica ran out the door, past the two arguing Grunkles. The mother ran towards the figure with Pacifica in tow. Stan and Ford went to the door as Mabel went between them. They all saw the figure in the distance and it was Dipper. He had something in his arms and they knew who it was. He had the little girl; and she was wrapped in his vest.

The mother made it up to him and carefully took her daughter. From thee she went back to the Mystery Shack and Pacifica went up to him. He gave her a soft smile, but the look on her face. Dipper could tell all the emotions in her right now.

Before he could say anything she hugged him immediately; burying her head in his chest. He held her there as he stroked her hair. Tears came pouring out of her eyes and she cried into his chest. "Paz...?" He asked until she lightly hit his chest, not having the strength for harder hits

"Y-you..." She tried to talk but couldn't. Looking up to him, she saw all the sorry in his eyes. "You..." that was all she could muster and hugged him more. Mabel ran up to them.

"Bro-bro!" She said to him. He looked to her and she hugged him as well. "You-you had us completely worried." She told him as tears began to fall. He held them both close as Ford examined the little girl. He looked to her and Dippers vest. He saw blood on the both of them.

This puzzled Ford. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"A-A little. But that's not mine." She replied as she pointed to the vest with the blood on it.

Dipper heard them and looked up. "It's my blood." He told Ford. Both girls drew back to look at him and saw what a mess he was.

"Dip...what happened?" Pacifica questioned.

"It's a bit of a story." He told them as they began to walk inside. They sat down as Pacifica tended to his wounds. "It took me a bit of time to find her." He told them as he entered a flash back. _Dipper is running around for the little girl. Trying to find her. "_ It wasn't too long until I caught a glimpse of her. The same figure from a few days ago had her. _" He told them. Flash back Dipper ran after her. "_ It took me a bit of time to catch up to her. She was a bit unconscious, but I had to get her out of there. Little did I know; it was a trap. _" He told them. Tentacles attack flashback Dipper._

 _"_ I managed to get away from that thing, but I had to find shelter. _" He continued. Flashback Dipper looks around for any place to hide in. "_ Took me a bit of time, but I managed to find a cave. _" He told them. Dipper goes into the cave to hide and builds a fire. He looks outside and back to the little girl. She's shivering and he gives her his vest to keep warm. "_ It was from there, I sensed something. Something that had followed us. _" He continued on. Dipper looked outside the cave again. He saw something but didn't know what to make of it._

 _"_ I looked at it, whatever it was. It was pretty dark, and it blended in well with the darkness. _" He told them further. He looked back to the girl then to where the figure was. "_ It was to my surprise; after I looked at the little girl then back outside. The figure just vanished. _" He told them._

Flashback ends

"It was this morning, I got up and carried her in my vest back here." He told them back in the present.

They all looked to each other then back to Dipper as Ford and Pacifica were tending his minor wound. She had gotten out a bandage, some rubbing alcohol, and a cotton swab. "What of the figure? When you saw it, wasn't there anything that stood out?" Ford asked as he put a bandage on his hand. Pacifica wrapped a bandage around his arm from a cut he had.

"I-I think I did. Couldn't make it out thought. Looked like the figures hands were white and his head as also white." Dipper briefly described.

"Let me guess. The head had a terrifying face?" Stanley asked sarcastically and ironically as he waved his hands.

"N-no. I-I don't think the figure had that. Or I couldn't see it." Dipper told him.

"Was it dark out when you saw it?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. Yeah! It was. From what I saw. I don't think it had any face." He told them.

"No face, huh? Hmm." Ford wondered as he rubbed his chin. He went back over to the little girl and examined her some more.

"Just take her to a real doctor. My brother might be a genius; but he isn't a doctor." Stan told the mother.

"I have twelve PHDs. I know what I'm doing. Especially since I examined Dipper a few days ago after the party." He told Stan.

"A party?" Stan questioned.

"Everyone threw a party for us when we got back." Mabel told her Grunkle Stan.

"Why-Why wasn't I invited?" Stan asked.

"Well, there wasn't any way for us to call you. Or anyway for us to contact you." Ford replied.

Dipper hissed out of pain when Pacifica applied the cotton swab to his cheek, feeling like he was jumping out of his skin. Pacifica flinched a bit but she knew that she had to clean out the wound.

"Sorry, Dipper. You know I had too..." Pacifica reminded him.

"I know, I know." Dipper replied to her.

"I-I'll pay for any treatment from a doctor." The mother sweetly offered.

"Oh no, no, it's all good. These aren't even as bad." Ford replied to her. "I'm sure what Dipper did was a friendly gesture." Ford informed her.

"It was something I wanted to do. No payment necessary." Dipper told her.

"Are you sure...?" She asked.

"If you're willing..." "Shove it, Stan." Ford interrupted his twin brother. He looked to Ford who had a serious and aggravated look on his face. "I saw all of what you had and we'll be discussing that soon." He scolded his brother.

"Eh! Whatever." Stan replied and went to the living room.

"I thank you for all your help then. How's my daughter though?" The mother asked.

Ford went over to her and examined her. After a few minutes he smiled. "Probably a few bandages and a good rest. Other than that, she's healthy." Ford told her.

"She needs to see a real doctor. Not someone who says they're one when they're not." Stanley reminded Ford.

He looked up as he shook his head. "I have twelve PHDs. I am a doctor." He told Stanley.

"Keep telling yourself that." Stanley said as he rolled his eyes and his arms crossed.

"I don't remind myself of that. I know that." Stanford Argued.

As they argued, Pacifica gave the woman some cash, since her father still had plenty of wealth. Just not enough for them to become first-class. Something that Pacifica is very grateful for. The woman looks at her and sees the money. "For the help your daughter needs." She informs the mother.

"Are...are you..." Pacifica puts the money in her hands as the Stan twins argue a little.

"Best thing for right now." Pacifica replies as she motions the twins. Seeing they were arguing, she thanks Pacifica and goes on her way. Dipper rolls his eyes at his grunkles, knowing how they are.

Pacifica only giggles and stands next to him. "Even after a few years. They're still at each others throats." He states. Pacifica only giggles.

He looks right at her. "Yet, you and Mabel get along well. You guys are opposite and the same." She commented.

"Eh! I guess it depends." Dipper replied.

The mother departed and the Grunkles bickered until they noticed she was gone.

"Where'd she..." "She headed out." Dipper answered interrupting his Grunkle Ford.

"Also, isn't the Shack supposed to be open?" Stanley questioned.

"All I have to do is call Soos. He didn't want to open until the girl was found." Pacifica answered.

"Where's Soos?" Stan requested.

"He and Melody went out to grab a few things." Ford answered.

"Huh! Well, while they're out. I'll grab some of my stuff." Stan said as he smiled a bit deviously.

"By stuff, you mean items you stole." Ford pointed out.

"Hey! When you have been owing people and had to deal with it...Eh, too much to go into." Stan sated.

The kids had a silent laugh as the Stan twins still had their arguments.

"To think that they're still at it, after all these years." Dipper commented.

"Pfft, yeah! They got along better back then, but still have their own moments." Mabel stated.

"I'd say that someone needs a rest though." Pacifica stated, secretly mentioning Dipper. They looked to her as she looked at him. "You've been out all night and need some sleep. I know you're exhausted." She told him as he finally let out a big yawn.

"I'm not...!" He let out another yawn.

"There's my point." She told him and took his hand. "You're gonna need it after all that happened." She stated and took him up to his and Mabel's room.

Mabel only smiled at the two, knowing about how they were feeling about each other. As she watched them, the same figure that Dipper saw was looking at the Mystery Shack. Its blank face looking on at the Shack as it stands as tall as a tree. Watching them as if it was waiting.

TP1

Tom: Sorry for the long awaited update. Trying to get everything finished up with. Hard to do with this many stories. But after these updates, we'll be posting right before Christmas. Happy holidays to all.

Sara: Just be careful this holiday season. There are going to be a lot of people shopping. We also have more updates on the way.

Tom: Just remember to sit back and relax. As I push the button. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Gravity Falls:

Legend of the Slender

Chapter 8:

Reunited

Tom: Seems like more Gravity Falls: Legend of the Slender is coming at ya.

Sara: We have another transmission coming through. It''s a bit fuzzy.

Tom: It'll see if our astromech droids can clear it up soon. For now: Let the chapter begin. (He hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Not long after Dipper returned back from his saving the little girl. He and Pacifica were up in the attic. Dipper had fallen asleep, while holding Pacifca close. She was snuggled into him, smiling. Ford was doing some research on the events that were still occurring. Even after what happened the previous day. He had managed to see the condition the girl was in and wrote it down. The way she looked, was a little banged up. It looked as if, from here eyes, like she had seen something that could've made her go mad. Mad with insanity.

This looked too similar to Ford, though. He knows he's seen this over thirty years ago. A couple of years after he had moved to Gravity Falls, he began noticing what had been occurring. He was still doing this, even after the events stopped. Before he had met Bill and began on the portal. Still, these events weren't just coincidence. He had even done research on these events in the past. They were the same then as they were in the past.

As he was doing this, Mabel snuck up to the attic and took out her camera when she entered the room. Seeing how Dipper and Pacifica were, she took a picture of them, with a flash. The both of them groaned a bit, and held onto each other more. Mabel giggled and left them in peace. She went downstairs and saw her Grunkle Stan at the table. He saw all that Soos had changed while he was away.

"What is all of this?" He questioned as he looked at the new kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw fresh foods and drinks. "What's with all these items. Nothing looks the same anymore." Stan stated.

"MR. PINE'S!" Someone shouted excitedly. Stan knew that voice. Before he had chance to react, that same person gave him a hug. "It's so GREAT to see you again." The same person stated.

Stan managed to get free as he saw it was Soos. Seeing a big smile on the adults face, as well as some facial hair and minor beard hairs. "You've definitely changed, Soos." Stan commented.

"I know. Grew some hair on my face." He stated as he pointed at it.

"What's with the kitchen, though?" Stan questioned.

"I thought you noticed it when you first came in here." Mabel said, confused.

"Sweetie, if there's one thing that I don't do, is notice things." He told Mabel. That was when Wendy came in. She sat her stuff down behind the register and went to the back. "Still here, huh? I thought you would've left by now." Stan told her.

"Not really aiming to leave just yet. Still a few things to deal with. Primarily with college applications." She told Stan.

"College? HA! Back then, I never even went to college." Stan told her.

"Yet, here you are, haven't really done anything major in your life." Stanford told him as a reminder.

"Nothing major! I'll remind you that I spent thirty years of my life to bring you back." Stanley told his twin.

"Yet, you could've went off to college to find out more about this stuff." Stanford told him. "Then again, they don't teach us about these things in college." Stanford reminded himself.

"For right now, I'm just looking for a decent college. I just want my associates for the time being." She told them then went to reading her magazine.

"Also, about the kitchen." Stanley reminded them about his question. "What happened to it? It looks more new and fresh." He told them.

"I'm surprised that you didn't even notice." Mabel stated. "Especially after you went in there." She told him.

"I'll admit it. I can be pretty oblivious." He admitted. "But I'm not all that oblivious. I saw Piacifica in here. I'd like to know what she's doing here." He told them.

"You missed the party though." Ford told him. "We celebrated their return here after being away for a while." He told Stan. "Why weren't you here for that? I thought you said you wouldn't be long." Ford questioned.

"Hey! What I was doing took me longer than I thought it would." Stan told him.

"Right. Right. Let me guess, oh wait...I know. You took money like from what I said before." Ford stated as he pointed his finger at him.

"For your information, the money is already stolen. I just took it from the criminals." Stan told them.

"Like that raccoon game character. He's incredibly Sly." Soos commented.

"It's still stolen and I know you." Ford told Stanley.

As they both argued, the same figure that had been around looked at the window where Dipper and Pacifica napped. It also looked at the twins. Knowing For would be on it really soon. From its position in the woods, it reached a tentacle out.

"I know. But, right now I'm wanting breakfast." Stan told Ford.

"How's about we go to Greasy's Diner? We can talk there of what's been going on. What all has changed and what not." Mabel suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Also..." Stan hugged Mabel, closing his eyes. Mabel was very surprised but returned it. "I'm so glad to see you, sweetie. It's been too long since we last saw each other." Stan told her. "I've missed your brother as well." He told her as he let go. "If there's one thing I did notice, you and your brother have definitely grown." He commented.

"You've changed a bit as well." Mabel commented.

"More or less. I'll go with less." Ford remarked.

"No one asked you." Stan told him. He looked back to Mabel. "Ready to go to Greasy's Diner?" He asked.

"You know it." She replied and they both began to leave.

"I'll join you guys. Been a while for us to eat together." Stanford stated. "I know Dipper is asleep and all, but...he needs it." He stated.

As Pacifica and Dipper rested, Stan, Ford and Mabel left for Greasy's Diner. As they did, the same tentacle had retracted back into the woods, after it left a paper. Ford noticed the paper and picked it up and put it away; wanting to look at it later. They drove Ford's car since Stan's car was still full of items.

As they drove off the same figure watched them. It walked towards the town, following the car. Getting to the edge of the town, the figure saw the same teen and put a piece of paper on a tree in the woods. The teen was texting on his cell phone until he saw it in the woods. Hw went in and looked at it. Looking very similar to all the others he found. This confused him as he picked it off the tree.

"What in the world is this? This is the seventh paper I've found." He said to himself as he slapped the paper before he put it in his pocket. He began to get out of the woods, even as the figure watched him. Winding its tentacles around trees. Ever reaching closer to the teenager. That's when he stopped right outside the forest. "What the...?" He wondered as the tentacles came right up to him, but retraced back in immediately as he looked behind himself. He didn't see anything; from there he shrugged it off and continued on.

With Stan, Mabel and Ford, they had arrived at Greasy's Diner. Lazy Susan welcomed them in and seated them. As they talked, Ford looked at the menu.

"Don't think of ordering anything expensive." Stan told him.

"I think I'll have a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes." Ford told them.

"Orange juice and pancakes for me." Mabel told them.

"I said nothing expensive. You think I'm..." As Stan about said until a twenty came out of his sleeve.

"Yeah, uh, I'm making this order. I'll be buying for Mabel and I." Ford informed Stan. "You can do as you wish." Ford told Stan.

"Fine." Stan replied, as he squinted his eyes and looked at the menu. "Then tell me this. What all happened while I was still away?" He asked.

"Well we had a party for Dipper and Mabel." Ford told Stan.

"A welcome back party, I take it?" Stan asked.

"Most definitely was. We all had a blast." Lazy Susan told them as she came up. "What'll ya'll have?" She asked them.

Ford told her his order as did Mabel. Stan also ordered what he wanted: Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon toast and coffee. Ford and Mabel looked at him surprised. "What? I'm hungry." He told them.

"I thought you didn't want anything expensive." Ford recalled.

"That was until my stomach growled." Stan told them. Both Mabel and Ford had a laugh at that. "So, then, tell me. What all happened at the party?" Stan asked.

"For starters, we had tables of food and a table with cake. Not only that, but Soos started playing music." Ford explained.

"After eating some of the food, they let us cut the first slice of cake." Mable told Stan.

"I'm betting there were presents there too." Stan replied sarcastically as Susan brought up their drinks.

"There definitely was." Mabel told Stan.

"My sarcasm turned against me." Stan said to himself. "Tell me though. What is up with Pacifica being at the Mystery Shack?" He asked. "Especially since she helped Dipper!" He commented as he raised the coffee to his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mabel questioned. "Those two are practically dating." She told him.

Stan spat out his coffee and it hit Ford's face. Ford's face was faulted as he looked annoyed; even as he wiped the coffee off his face. "You're kidding me, right?" Stan asked as he chuckled a bit nervously. "I doubt that's it. It's not like they tried to kiss?" He replied as he attempted to drink his coffee again.

Mabel giggled. "They almost did." Mabel told Stan. Stan spat out his coffee again, on Ford's face.

"NO WAY!" He retorted. Mabel giggled and showed him the picture she took. He saw they about kissed and this surprised him.

"A Pine's and a Northwest? How can that be?" Stan questioned. "It's impossible. Not even her own parents..." "They haven't been able to do anything." Mabel told Stan.

"From the time they've been together, there's no chance the Northwest's could get them apart." Ford told Stan.

"Are you so sure?" Stan questioned as he had a sip of his coffee.

"They're definitely dating." Mabel told Stan. He spat out his coffee again and Ford managed to block it this time; with his shield glove.

"This could be something huge for the Mystery Shack." Stan stated.'

"Are you sure about that? I doubt you could sell anything..." "I meant the merchandise." Stan said, interrupting her. "Think about it! These two are are practically dating. Getting them on shirts, cups...maybe some balloons. I can also..." "No!" Ford told him.

They looked at him, "This will be a bad idea. I know I have done nothing in business. But, I do know that this idea will be very bad. Especially since the Northwest's are slowly getting back up there." Ford told them.

"Maybe we could do something very small? Not for sure what." Mabel told them.

"Listen, you great big know-it-all. I know what I'm doing. I've kept the Mystery Shack running for thirty years." Stanley reminded Ford.

The two argued as Mabel gave off an "Ugh".

Back at the Mystery Shack; Soos was keeping the place busy. Wendy made some fake taxidermy parts, once again. Melody sold another item to a customer. Soos gave tours around the place, showing fake attractions.

Not long after, Soos peeked his head in where Wendy was. "Hey, Wendy! The toilet is clogged." He informed her. Wendy sighed and went to the restroom.

She went in and with a plunger and unclogged it. "How does this even happen? Why am I asking this?" She said to herself.

"Also, check on the bathroom. I think I saw something in there." Soos told her. "Might have been seeing things." He told her.

After Wendy was done, she put the plunger away and went to the bathroom. When she entered she looked around. Seeing nothing at first, she kept on looking until something caught her eye. This surprised her, a wallet. She didn't know who could lose their wallet in the bathroom, but she has known for mysterious things to happen. She began to think of whose it was. Mabel or Pacifica, due to the look of the wallet; especially since Dipper doesn't have anything pink or littery. She went upstairs and peeked in on Pacifica an Dipper; both of them, still asleep. She looked at the wallet then back to Pacifica.

She went up to her and carefully peeked in her purse. She found out immediately. "Pacifica must've showered and her wallet must've fallen out. Probably didn't notice." She said to herself, in a whisper. She drew back and Pacifica groaned and buried her head in Dipper's chest a bit more. Wendy giggled and let them be. She put the wallet in a secretive spot until Pacifica would wake up. Wendy returned back to her job afterwards.

After a few hours had passed, Dipper began to groan. His eyes cracked open and everything was very blurry around him. He looked around a bit, then gasped, letting out a few coughs. He heard a small groan and he looked where it came from. His vision was still a bit blurry, He saw something yellow and pink. When his vision cleared some more, he saw someone. Someone beautiful.

Pacifica was holding onto him, snuggling her head into his chest still. He smiled at her and held onto her. It wasn't long until Pacifica began to wake as well. She groaned a bit s her vision was a bit blurry and she felt arms around her. She looked up and saw brown hair, a red shirt with a red plaid jacket on. She smiled at him as he looked to her.

"Hey, Paz!" Dipper greeted.

She blushed at her nickname, but smiled at him. "Hey, Dip." She replied. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and he joined her.

"Must be in the evening somewhere." Dipper commented.

"I'll say so." Someone commented as well. They looked to see Wendy in the door way. "You both were out for a few damn hours. How late were you guys?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"A hardly got any sleep. Ran out to look for a kid." Dipper told her as he got up to stretch.

"Worrying me, Mabel, Ford and the girls mother in the process." Pacifica reminded him.

"Hey, I was only doing what I needed to do." He replied, his hands up in defense as he gave off a small laugh and a small smile.

"Anyways, there's some food for you guys, if you're hungry. Melody cooked it up." She told them.

"Sweet. I'm starving." Dipper stated as he headed downstairs.

Pacifica began to follow him, until Wendy brought something up. "I think you might need something, Pacifica." Wendy told her. Pacifica looked at her, very confused. Until she saw something Wendy was holding Seeing it was a wallet, she checked in her purse and saw it wasn't there. Wendy followed her as she held out Pacifica's wallet to her.

"I completely forgot about this! How did you..." "Soos said he saw something in the bathroom. Wasn't for sure of what he saw until he showed it to me." Wendy explained. "It wasn't even your wallet that he saw." She informed Pacifica.

Pacifica gave off a sigh of relief as she put he wallet away. "What did he see?" She asked.

Wendy gave off a small laugh, just thinking about it, "It was a towel. He thought it was something completely different." Wendy told her as Pacifica gave off a laugh. "He showed me not long after I found your wallet." She told her.

This raised another question in Pacifica's head, "How did you know it was my wallet?" she asked.

"Noticed there wasn't any glitter or anything else on it. Wanted to know if it was yours or Mabel's." Wendy told her. Pacifica knew how Mabel was. She always loved adding stuff to items or making items like that. "Also, what's in there? You seemed pretty relieved to have it back." Wendy told her.

Pacifica looked around, made sure no one was looking and brought her wallet back out; opening it, and pulling out a picture. She gave it to Wendy. When Wendy looked at it, it was a picture of Pacifica and Dipper, dancing. "It was during the Northwest party. The one we held once a year." Pacifica told her. "My trusted handmaid took it, finding it very cute. Gave it to me before she left when my family went broke for a while." Pacifica told her.

"Wow! You definitely love Dipper." Wendy commented as she gave it back to her.

"I do. I just...wait! I had some cash on here." Pacifica stated and Wendy shrugged,

"I don't know..." Wendy replied until they heard someone singing 'do-do-doo-da-do'. They looked and saw Grunkle Stan as some of the cash came out of his sleeve.

"Pat-pat." He said as he hid the money in his sleeve.

The two of them giggled quietly. "I guess we know where the money went off to." Wendy commented as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Now let's get back downstairs for something to eat. I know that Mabel is gonna probably..."

That's when they heard a boom. "MABEL! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T..." "JUST DID IT! HA!" Mabel exclaimed. The two of them rushed downstairs to see what occurred.

As they did, the same figure looked at the Mystery Shack from a distance, still. Waiting for something or someone.

TP1

Tom: There's another chapter for ya. TimPrime1 is now gonna get things done more smoothly. Finally moved and will hopefully not be as busy or as distracted.

Sara: His father. For right now, we're still kicking it and hope you all had a Merry Christmas.

Tom: And a Happy New Year. So just sit back this new year, and relax. While I push the button. Also, remember, to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everone.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
